


Cherry and Atticus's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Atticus returns from Ancient Greece, he is given an important letter from Princess Celestia and he must solve the unfinished Spell of Friendship in the alicorn princess's letter. However, at the same time, Drell gives him and the others a mission to meet Yugi Moto.





	1. Chapter 1

When we last left Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch, Atticus had just come back from an adventure from a different Hercules than the one he once knew which the adventure gave him his god-like strength. No, on this one, he was given the power of immortality and was given a spell from Princess Celestia for him to solve or else the results could be disastrous. And where he was just about to write down the next word only for Drell to inform him that he had found a way to the Yu-Gi-Oh world. And now to our story...

"I found a way to the Yu-Gi-Oh world," Drell told the others urgently. "You must meet a boy named Yugi who will be given a puzzle from his grandfather."

"But Drell Atticus needs to finish an incomplete spell!" Patch told him.

"He can do it after the adventure." Drell said.

"No, he can't!" Cherry panicked. "If Atticus doesn't finish this spell, it could be the end of the world!"

"Cherry, calm down..." Drell sighed to her.

"Human sacrifice, Equestria losing its balance in its world, planets turned into plants, gravity turned into gravy, dogs and cats living together mass hysteria!" Cherry continued.

Drell soon slapped Cherry in the face to calm her down.

"Ow..." Cherry groaned.

"Can I please go on?" Drell replied.

"Go ahead, Drell, what do we need to do?" Mo nodded.

"Well, it's about Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead." Drell said.

"Anubis!" Cherry stood up again as she looked all knowing.

"Cherry's a nut when it comes to Egyptian history." Atticus said to Mo and Patch.

"He usually helps with mummification and the afterlife," Cherry informed. "He was once known as the golden jackal due to his canine instincts and depictions."

"Well, he's going to get his revenge on the pharaoh who has forgotten his own name." Drell said.

"Is it Rumpelstiltskin?" Mo joked.

"No..." Drell glared slightly. "Now are you going to take this seriously or not?"

"Yes, sir." Mo replied respectively then.

"You know it." Patch said.

"Good, now Atticus, you will need these." Drell said as he brought out a deck of cards and a machine.

"Cool, a deck of duel Yu-Gi-Oh cards and a duel disk." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, how come he gets the cards?" Cherry pouted.

"Would you like to duel again Sombra as he tries to bring Anubis into the Yu-Gi-Oh world?" Drell asked.

"On second thought, Atticus can hold onto them," Cherry replied nervously. "He's more trustworthy."

"I thought so," Drell smirked. "Besides, the cards are some of the people or animals you've all met and the spell trap and magic cards are ones that you would find in any deck and some are new ones."

"Thanks, Drell, I'll take good care of them." Atticus replied as he took a hold of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

Drell soon put the duel disk on Atticus's left arm. Atticus smiled as he felt set.

"So, shall we go then?" Drell asked.

"Wait! Atticus and Patch just got back home." Cherry replied.

"All four of you are going." Drell said.

"But-" Cherry started.

"I HAVE SPOKEN!" Drell snapped, then smiled. "Now, let's get you guys ready then."

"Um, okay?" Patch said, confused.

Drell smiled to them and then walked off for a moment. "Be right back."

"We'll wait." Mo said.

Drell nodded and went off for a brief moment.

"He'll be back in a minute or two." Patch said.

Cherry looked bored already.

Drell came into the Netherworld only to find Penelope having an unsupervised party while Skippy was tied up in a corner. "Ahem!" he then glared.

A record needle then scratched.

"Oh... Hi, Dad..." Penelope smiled nervously.

"What is going on here?" Drell demanded.

"Aw, Uncle Skippy said it would be okay." Penelope replied.

Skippy soon shook his head no violently.

"Uh-huh..." Drell didn't believe his daughter, then looked to the guests sharply.

"Party over!" a vampire boy said.

The guests then quickly left the room to avoid punishment from the most powerful man in the universe. Skippy soon tried to get free so he could explain. Drell snapped his fingers and let Skippy speak.

"Thank you," Skippy breathed in relief. "I tried to warn her that you wouldn't approve of this while you would be in Ancient Greece with Atticus, but you know, no one listens to me anymore."

"That's because you don't speak unless someone uses magic to give you your voice back." Drell said.

"You get the idea..." Skippy rolled his eyes.

Drell then untied Skippy. "We are going to have a very serious talk about this, young lady," he then sharply scolded Penelope. "How am I gonna send everyone to the Yu-Gi-Oh world if you make a mess in the Supernatural Realm in my absence?"

"You could always let Patrick watch over her." Skippy suggested.

Penelope soon gulped as she had known that Patrick was as strong as Atticus.

"That might have to do," Drell replied. "Do you wanna go to Manhattan, Skippy?"

"Oh, if you don't mind..." Skippy smiled bashfully and shuffled his foot, becoming as nervous as a school boy.

"Alright, I'll go and see if Patrick can watch over Penelope." Drell said.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Patrick smirked as he appeared behind Drell.

"Ah, hey, Patty Cakes," Drell replied. "I have a very important assignment for your son, but Penelope is REALLY getting out of hand."

"So, let me guess, you need me to watch over her, right?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, please, I'll owe you one in exchange for looking after Atticus on this adventure." Drell replied.

"Okay." Patrick said.

"And you can even use my weight room." Drell added.

"Gee, thanks!" Patrick smiled.

Drell then handed him his Nether credit card. "Just be sure to use this card to get in and out."

"You got it." Patrick said.

"All right, I guess I'm ready to go with them then." Drell replied.

"Yep and Skippy, you can go and be with Angela." Patrick said.

Skippy beamed and zipped off to a portal to Manhattan. Drell and Patrick shook hands and Drell then grabbed an ancient book and went to get back to the others. And where the others were waiting for him.

Drell then appeared. "Sorry that took so long, but I had to take care of a little pest control," he then said. "So, shall we go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"All right, come this way." Drell told them as he opened up a book which opened a portal to suck all of them in through the book of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Whooooaaaaah!" the others called out as they were sucked in instantly and Drell then joined them as he closed the book and used his magic to bring it with him so they would have a way out. And where they would have a history lesson on what happened on the night the boy named Yugi was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Before we begin, you all must be educated," Drell told them. "It all began 5,000 years ago, even before I was born."

"Alright then." Patch said.

"Older than you?" Cherry asked in surprise. "Whoa..."

"Yes, I know, I look amazing for my 600's," Drell replied. "Now, anyway, thousands of years ago, people were very bored, because card games hadn't been invented yet," he then informed them all. "So in order to pass the time, they started killing each other with magical powers. Then, one day, a nameless Egyptian pharaoh with ridiculous hair decided to lock the magic away, so that its evil could never fall into the wrong hands. And so, the people of Egypt were forced to spend their time building pyramids, which, ironically, was just as tedious as playing card games."

"Okay, just fast forward to the time to this Yugi." Patch said.

Drell bore a deadpan look. "Kids these days..." he mumbled before going on to the part about the one known as Yugi. "You will meet Yugi Moto, he is fifteen-years-old and he still hasn't gone through puberty, so he's always getting picked on at school, and girls refuse to go out with him. He also believes once he completes the Millennium Puzzle, he'll use the dark powers to get his revenge."

"Any questions so far?" Drell asked.

"Yes, can you rewind and tell the real story?" Atticus asked.

"All right, all right, I guess I'm still used to the abridged tale," Drell replied. "If it'll make you all happy, I'll take you to see Yugi right now, he should be in his room by now."

They were all soon brought to a home of a boy with wild blonde hair with hints of a purple tint as he appeared to be working on something behind his desk which was either homework or that puzzle.

"For this moment, you'll be seen by him, but when some shadow creatures vanish and bright light comes from the puzzle; we will vanish and reappear in the entrance of Domino City, well, half of us will anyway, while the other half will be with Seto Kaiba." Drell said.

"So, why is he doing this puzzle?" Patch asked.

Drell soon cleared his voice as he was going to act like the narrator for a little while.

"This is going to be cheesy, isn't it?" Cherry asked.

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW OR NOT?!" Drell shook her violently, then tried to stay calm to avoid punishment from Atticus. "Erm... I mean... Patience, my dear..."

"He's right, we should be patient." Atticus said.

Drell then cleared his throat. "Ahem! Anyway, as I was trying to say... Heed my words here, children, because not even eternity lasts forever."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"It was never to happen, and for 5,000 years, it never did," Drell ominously narrated. "The secrets of the Millennium Puzzle remained safely beyond reach, within the imponderable conundrum of its intricate design. For a boy named Yugi, the mystery of the Millennium Puzzle remains just that; the solution, if one exists, eludes him, as it did those that came before."

"I like this narration." Cherry smirked.

Drell glanced at her before rolling his eyes. The boy Yugi was struggling with his puzzle, he was determined to get it finished and never quit while he was ahead.

"Wow, that must be one hard puzzle." Mo said.

"You have no idea." Drell replied.

"Is it too hard even for you?" Cherry teased.

"Yes." Drell said.

Cherry laughed.

"Would you like to try?" Drell asked with a creepy grin on his face.

"I think he's already on it." Mo said as she saw two of the pieces fitting.

Drell took a look with them to see if Yugi was finally able to solve the puzzle at last.

"Awesome, I did it!" Yugi cheered to himself as his puzzle now glowed in his victory. "The Millennium Puzzle's complete!"

"Congrats." Atticus smiled.

"Huh?" Yugi turned around. "Is someone there?" He soon turned around to see Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Drell.

"Surprise..." Drell called weakly.

"Who are all of you?" Yugi asked.

"I'll handle the introduction, Little Miss Smarty Pants," Drell glared to Cherry before smiling maturely. "I am Drell, this is Atticus Fudo, Cherry Butler, Patch Pongo, and Mo Brown. They are my students and we are on a trip."

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Yugi Moto." Yugi said.

"Uh, something is going on with your, uh, puzzle." Mo said once she noticed something was going on with the Millennium Puzzle.

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he took another look at his puzzle.

"This could look bad for Egypt." Drell whispered to the others.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked as he noticed something was going on with the puzzle as well.

There were then dark shadows coming out from the puzzle after the glowing and the room was then suddenly darkened and they were surrounded by the darkness. And where different shadow creatures appeared. Yugi felt the most spooked of all of them.

"Oh, I hope this isn't Dr. Faciler again." Atticus begged since they were surrounded by shadows.

"No, it isn't." Drell said.

"Aw! Look at that one." Mo smiled down at a shadow creature that looked like a cute and innocent furball like creature.

"Aww~..." Cherry cooed.

The creature looked up at them and roared before jumping up.

"Not cute anymore!" Cherry and Mo gasped.

They all soon noticed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle starting to glow.

"Drell, what's happening?!" Cherry panicked.

"You are about to meet the pharaoh." Drell said.

"The Pharaoh..." the others whispered to themselves in intense anticipation.

The creatures morphed out of their shadows to become rather horrifying and beastly characteristics that could only exist in mythology. And where Yugi then changed size and his voice started to sound different.

"And now he has the mark." Drell told the others once he saw the mark on Yugi's forehead.

"The mark?" Patch asked.

"Yes, it's the Golden Eye." Drell nodded.

"Ohh, yeah, I see it." Patch then noted.

"I thought dogs were color blind?" Cherry muttered.

"I might be color blind, but I can see the eye on his forehead." Patch said.

"Well, yeah, but..." Cherry stammered, then groaned. "Ah, forget it."

"Shadow Creatures, begone!" Yugi called in a deep voice as he glared to the creatures. "I command you!"

"Can he do that?" Mo asked Drell.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Return to the Dark Realm from once you came!" Yugi glared at the beasts.

"And when these things vanish, we do too." Drell whispered.

The others seemed nervous about that, but they listened to Drell since he was in charge of them. In another golden glow, Yugi made everything disappear. And where Yugi was soon changed back to his normal height and his voice was back to the way it was.

"It was never to happen," Drell narrated as the room was normal again. "But after 5,000 years, it did. And with it, the Shadow Games began again."

"Ooh." The others smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now for us to separate into two." Drell said.

"Aww..." the others then groaned.

"Okay, who goes where?" Atticus then asked.

"Well, Atticus and me and Patch will be in Domino City in front of a school while you two will be with Seto Kaiba as his assistants." Drell said to Mo and Cherry.

"Oh, I'll miss you." Mo held Atticus.

"I know, I'll miss you too." Atticus hugged her back.

"You all ready?" Drell asked.

"We're ready." the others replied with a sigh.

"Alright, then off we go." Drell said as he used his magic to teleport them to two different places.

There was slight thunder and lightning, but luckily for Patch, it wouldn't last long and where they were sent into a time way after the puzzle was solved.

"Welcome to Domino City." Drell told Atticus and Patch.

"Nice place, but I don't see the school." Patch said.

"Here, I'll walk you guys there." Drell said as he acted like a parental guardian toward them.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell led the way as everybody seemed to be raving and talking all about Yugi who had become very popular since the solved the Millennium Puzzle. "I suggest we run to the school." he then whispered.

Atticus and Patch ran behind Drell since he knew where the school was and they didn't and where they began to learn why he wanted to rush to the school. Drell came into the school first and looked around. Atticus came behind him as he held Patch in his arms closely to hide him due to many schools having strict no pet policies.

"Oops... Almost forgot." Drell said before using his magic on Patch to make him look like a human teenager.

Patch blinked and he was now in his teenage boy form.

"Can't have any puppies mucking about." Drell smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Patch groaned.

"That was funny?" Drell replied.

"Let's just stay focused." Atticus said.

"Right, come along, boys." Drell nodded, he then slightly blushed at a redheaded woman in a green dress.

"Oh... I see we have new students." the woman noted.

"Uh, yes, ma'am..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, ma'am." Atticus and Patch greeted.

"I am Ms. Chono," the woman replied sharply. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Atticus Fudo and, uh, this is my brother, Patch." Atticus said.

"Yes... They're my sons." Drell lied.

"Patch? That's an odd name for a boy." Ms. Chono commented.

"It's because of this spot on my right eye." Patch said pointing to a spot on his right eye.

"I see..." Ms. Chono replied. "Anyway, you all better head to the principal's office."

"Yes, ma'am, we're headed right there." Drell replied as he saluted the redheaded woman.

They all soon went to the principal's office. Drell walked ahead as he was going to help Atticus and Patch get registered into this school, even though it would be only temporary until this adventure would be over. Once they found the door to the principal's office, Drell knocked on it. 

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Fresh meat!" Drell replied.

"Really?" Atticus asked Drell, unimpressed.

Drell laughed. "Oh, I kill myself."

They soon entered the office.

The principal turned to them. "New students, I see."

"Yes, these are my sons, Atticus and Patch." Drell introduced.

"Hello, sir." Atticus and Patch said politely.

The principal shook hands with Drell. "Pleased to meet you all."

'At least he seems nicer than Ms. Chono.' Atticus thought to himself.

Drell soon registered Atticus and Patch into the school.

"I hope the girls are okay wherever they are." Atticus frowned, this was his girlfriend and best friend after all.

"Um, sir, where does Seto Kaiba live?" Patch asked the principal.

"Seto Kaiba?" the principal asked.

"Have you heard of him?" Atticus hoped.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" The principal asked.

"Uh, just curious." Atticus replied.

"I apologize, they've both been home-schooled up until now." Drell covered up.

"Yep." Atticus and Patch nodded.

"Anyway, thank you for accepting them, Mr. Sato." Drell smiled.

"It's my pleasure." the principal nodded back.

The principal soon gave Atticus and Patch their class schedules and school supplies and backpacks and locker numbers and locker combinations. "Anything else?" he then asked.

"No, I think they're good," Drell smiled. "I guess I'll be going then."

Once Drell left, they were on their own in the school. He waved to the two and went off.

"This doesn't seem too bad," Patch smiled. "I love going to school with you."

They soon went to their first class. The classroom was almost full, but not quite yet, the students in the room stared at the two new faces. Most of the girls in the classroom were getting all giddy as they saw Atticus. Atticus and Patch luckily got to sit right next to each other. Of course, that couldn't stop the girl classmates to going giddy over how ripped Atticus looked.

"You have some fan girls." Patch whispered.

"Ugh...." Atticus's head hit his desk. That seemed to leave some cracks on it.

"Ooh~" the girls giggled to that.

Soon enough, the classroom fileld up and the bell rang as the teacher came in.

"I hope it's not Ms. Chono." Patch whispered.

"Um.... Sure, why not?" Atticus replied nervously only to see the mentioned woman come into the classroom.

"Aw, man." Patch whimpered.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Chono greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Chono." the class greeted back.

"As you all know, we have two new students." Ms. Chono said.

Atticus and Patch came to the front of the room.

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?" Ms. Chono prompted.

"Yes, Ms. Chono." Atticus and Patch nodded.

"Please do." Ms. Chono rushed them.

'Seems impatient.' Patch thought to himself.

Atticus and Patch gave their names, favorite hobbies, such as exercising, reading, and more. Once they were done, they were told to sit down and where their seats were with a group of kids and where one of them was Yugi.

"Yugi!" Atticus called.

"Oh, it's you!" Yugi noticed.

"You know this guy, Yug?" A bright blonde boy asked.

"Sorta..." Yugi replied. "I'm... I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Let's just say being new kids in town will be an adventure." Atticus hinted.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Um... All right..." Yugi blinked.

"Who's your friend, Yugi?" Patch asked.

Yugi soon introduced them to his best friend and friends. "This is my best friend, Joey."

"Hi, Joey." Atticus and Patch waved.

"Is that whispering I hear?" Ms. Chono asked sharply. "It's time for school!"

"Sorry, Ms. Chono!" The group told her before going silent.

Ms. Chono then turned around and started the school day to lecture everyone. Yugi smiled as he noticed that Atticus had cards and decided to maybe challenge him later on today. And where the whole school day was going well and where hopefully Mo and Cherry were having a great time wherever they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Mo and Cherry walked around as they explored their surroundings only to hear everyone talking about Yugi and how awesome he was.

"Man, Yugi's really come a long way since he solved that Millennium Puzzle." Cherry noted.

"Yeah," Mo said. "I wonder who we'll bump into?"

"Hopefully someone good..." Cherry replied. "How're you doing without Attius?"

"I miss him, but I'll live." Mo replied.

Cherry smirked. "Betcha crack in like an hour."

"I bet I don't." Mo said as they were transported to a tower that had a huge K and C on it.

Cherry blinked, then looked up and all around. "Uh, where are we?" she then asked.

"I guess this is where Seto is?" Mo guessed as she took out a paper to remind them of why they were here.

"Do you think they'll think we're intruders before we can show them that we're the assistants?" Cherry whispered before they heard an alarm going off.

"You better think fast." Mo told her.

"Oh, come on, Drell, please let us go through peacefully!" Cherry begged as she checked her bag for anything that might make it that they're here to help and not to intrude.

The guards soon came and escorted the girls to their boss.

"Um, we're not trespassers, honest..." Cherry said nervously.

"We'll see about that." One of the guards said.

Cherry and Mo looked to each other nervously, then looked forward as they were being forced inside and where they saw who the boss was, a man with brown hair and was wearing a coat with the same logo as the one on the building.

"Is that Seto?" Cherry whispered to herself.

"Sir, we found these two intruders." One of the guards informed.

The brown-haired male looked over. "Yes...?"

"We're here to be your assistants..." Cherry spoke up.

"Yes." Mo quickly agreed.

"Hmm..." Seto hummed firmly before he remembered seeing an email telling him about these two girls.

Cherry and Mo looked nervous.

"What are your names?" Seto asked.

"Cherry Butler and Monique Brown." the girls replied.

"Let them go." Seto told the guard.

"But, sir--" The guards protested.

"I said let them go!" Seto glared at his guards.

"Y-Yes, sir..." the guards replied, letting Cherry and Mo go.

"You two better be good at your jobs." Seto said to Mo and Cherry.

"We'll try our best, sir." Cherry replied.

"How hard can it be?" Mo shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, right, now we are about to see how my scientists are doing with a strategy to defeat Yugi's god cards." Seto said as he got up to leave.

"May we come with you?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but you better not disappoint me." Seto warned the girls.

"We won't, sir." Mo said.

"See that you don't." Seto nodded sharply. 

They soon saw a kid with black hair came in, looking a little less strict as Seto. "Hey, girls." he then smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm taken." Mo gently warned.

"This is my little brother, Mokuba." Seto told them.

"Hello, Mokuba." Cherry greeted.

"I don't think I've seen you girls in town..." the boy smiled sheepishly.

"We're new." Mo said.

"So I see..." Mokuba smiled. "Welcome."

"Enough idle chitchat." Seto snapped.

"Yes, sir." Mo and Cherry saluted.

"Come this way, girls." Seto then led the way.

Cherry and Mo tried to hide their nervousness as they followed their new boss. They began to follow him into a room where they saw some men.

"So, um, what's this all about, sir?" Cherry asked.

"I've been losing to Yugi for far too long, it's time I defeat him." Seto said as he tightened his hands into fists.

"Surely you'll have a chance soon?" Mo smiled anxiously.

"These men are going to show me the progress they've made." Seto said.

Cherry and Mo looked anxious, but they followed Seto with his men as they were looking at screens while tapping into their work and where outside into a different room, showed holograms of Seto and what looked like an older version of Yugi. They appeared to be in battle and Seto had a three-headed dragon.

"What duel monster is that?" Mo asked.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Seto replied.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Yes, one of the best." Seto nodded.

There then appeared to be a malfunction which made the working men nervous.

'System Overload.' a computer voice told them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Kaiba, sir, I thought our calculations were correct this time, sir." An older man said nervously.

'This time? They've failed many other times?' Cherry thought to herself.

The other workers looked nervous due to Seto's bad temper.

"If you'll just give us one more chance, sir." One of the workers said.

"So you can fail again?" Seto scoffed. "Sorry."

"Please, sir, we're close to postulating a positive charge!" another worker begged.

"Well, if I were you, I'd start postulating myself a new job!" Seto glared.

'Wow, he's really strict.' Mo thought to herself.

"You had more than enough times to beat Yugi's Egyptian god cards, "But as usual, I'll have to do it myself. Now get out!"

Mokuba sighed sadly at Seto's fiery temper. "Oh, man..."

"Is he always that strict?" Cherry asked Mokuba.

"I'm afraid so..." Mokuba sighed about his brother.

"Losing to Yugi must really get to him." Mo said.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll protect you." Mokuba put his arm around Cherry.

"Thanks." Cherry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at the school...

Atticus and Patch stared at the clock as they were ready for the school day to be over so they could get on with their mission/adventure. After the final bell rang, Yugi found this the perfect time for him to have a duel with Atticus. Atticus and Patch then left their desks.

"Wanna battle?" Yugi challenged Atticus.

"Huh?" Atticus asked.

"Do you wanna battle? You know, have a duel since you have a duel disk and duel monster deck." Yugi said.

"Ohh, sure." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, I know a good spot, if your dad doesn't mind, I mean." Yugi replied.

"Dad? Oh, no, Drell's... Actually my uncle..." Atticus made up.

"Really?" Tea asked. "Then where's your dad?"

"He's super, super, super busy in... Uh... Russia." Patch made up.

"And what about your mom?" Tristan asked.

"She lives underground," Atticus said nervously. "She's a marine biologist."

"It feel terrible to not live with your parents." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah, I miss them, but we talk all the time." Patch sounded sad because that was technically true for him.

"Anyway, let's get to dueling." Atticus said.

They all then saw several kids running forward.

"Huh?" Patch wondered. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Atticus said.

"I haven't seen anyone run from school this fast since they served Meatloaf Surprise last year." Tristan commented.

Later on, they were soon at a spot to duel. Yugi had trouble seeing since he was in the back and shorter than everyone. Atticus soon gave him a lift up so he could see. Yugi gave a thankful smile, then looked with the others to see what they could see. However, the ones on the other side were looking right toward Yugi and where they rushed off to get their decks and duel disks. Yugi yelped as he was instantly ambushed and where Atticus soon got Yugi and the others out of the ambush and got them to safety.

"Come here, Yugi!" Atticus took the spiky haired boy to safety and personal space.

Once they were all to safety, they all looked to see that Atticus had gotten them as far away as possible from the ambush.

Patch rushed with them. "Man, that's insane!"

Luckily for them, the spot they got to looked like the perfect spot for a duel. The other people were trying to get god cards from Yugi, but Atticus and Patch took him away from them. And where they got him Joey, Tristan, and Tea to the perfect spot for dueling while not getting ambushed.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so glad you're okay." Tea hugged Yugi.

"We should be safe here while also able to duel." Atticus said.

"Aw, and I wanted to do our usual plan." Joey pouted.

"Next time, buddy." Tristan chuckled.

Atticus and Yugi both soon got ready for their duel.

"So, let's see what you got." Yugi smirked as he got ready.

"You're on!" Atticus laughed as he took out his own cards and the disc set so he could have his first and official Yu-Gi-Oh battle.

After they put their decks into their own duel disks after they both shuffled their decks, they activated both duel disks. 

"Let's duel!" Atticus and Yugi called out.

There was a glowing light that flashed and Yugi grew in size and his voice changed too as he was in battle mode.

"This is new." Atticus said.

"Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

Atticus narrowed his eyes in determination. "I was born ready."

They both soon drew five cards from their decks.

"You may have the first move." Yugi said.

Atticus nodded as he looked at the cards Drell had given him so he could decide his first attack. He first drew one more card.

"Alright, so I'll first summon someone I think you might have heard from in stories, it's Cinderella." Atticus said as he summoned a monster card that looked just like Cinderella.

"Seriously?" Yugi laughed. "A princess?"

"She's more than just a pretty face," Atticus said before placing the pumpkin cairage monster card next to her. "And when Cinderella is summoned, I can automatically her pumpkin carriage."

He soon activated a spell card that allowed him to sacrifice two monster cards so he could summon a monster of his choosing from his deck or hand.

"This spell card is called summoning sacrifice it allows me to send Cinderella and her pumpkin carriage to the graveyard in return for me to summon something more powerful without waiting for my next turn," Atticus said after he activated the spell card and then sent Cinderella and the pumpkin cairage to the graveyard and then looked through his deck to find Superman and decided to summon him. "And I'll put these two into the graveyard and in return, I'll summon the Man of Steel: Superman."

The Man of Steel himself soon appears on the field after the two monster cards are sent to the graveyard and is shown its attack points were 3500 and his defense points were 4000.

"Nice cards." Yugi said to Atticus.

"Thanks," Atticus smirked. "Finally, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not bad, not bad at all." Yugi glared slightly in determination. He soon took his turn as he drew the top card from his deck and put it in his hand.

"I activate the Pot of Greed magic card which allows me to draw two cards from my deck," Yugi said as he drew two cards from his deck. "Next, I summon one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down, ending my turn.

"Ooh, nice shot." Atticus smirked to his new friend/current opponent, though only in a card game.

Two cards on Yugi's side appeared on the field. Atticus soon took his turn as he drew one card from the top of his deck.

"I activate the Alter Ego and Secret Identity spell card which allows me to have both Superman and Clark Kent on the field." Atticus smirked.

"Both of them, huh?" Yugi replied.

"Can you dare to even imagine such a possibility?" Atticus smirked as he felt like he was going to easily win this card duel.

And where out from his deck came his Clark Kent card and it was summoned to the field as it had 1500 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"And now for your two face downs, first, for you face down monster," Atticus said before his first face down card was flipped up and it was shown a knight failing to defend himself from a laser. "This trap card is called Monster Destroyer, it destroys any monster on my opponents side of the field, even if it's in defense mode or attack mode."

Yugi growled slightly as he played his moves when it was his turn. Atticus was a worthy opponent after all, but he couldn't lose. He was well-known in the community after all. The face down monster was destroyed and where it was shown as stone statue of a soldier named Stone Soldier.

"Now, Superman, attack Yugi directly, Super Speed Flight Charge!" Atticus told his superhero monster card.

As Superman flies straight at Yugi, his face down card opens and activates as a force field-like mirror was around Yugi.

"I activate my Mirror Force trap card and it destroys all your monsters on the field." Yugi told Atticus, but was surprised that he wasn't surprised. 

"Looks like it's time for Superman to use his second special affect while attacking which called Trap Destruction!" Atticus told him.

Superman soon broke through the force field as he destroyed the trap card with his heat vision and where he attacked Yugi with a punch. Yugi yelled out in shock from that.

"Get 'em!" Atticus called out with a victorious laugh.

Yugi's life points which weren't really his actual life down to 500 points. He soon stood right back up, awaiting for the final attack.

"Alright, Clark, attack Yugi directly!" Atticus told his card.

Clark Kent then went toward Yugi to put more damage to his life points, but luckily, this was just a game, so the life points wouldn't affect Yugi in the real world or harm him in a terrible way.

"This is so cool." Atticus smiled as he was excited to be a part of this type of experience.

Clark soon punched Yugi with an uppercut, knocking his life points down to zero.

"I win." Atticus smirked.

"So you have..." Yugi grumbled at first.

"Good game, Yugi!" Atticus then held out his hand to shake hands.

Yugi was soon changed back to his normal height and voice as he shook hands with him with a smile.

"That was so cool!" Atticus beamed after they shook hands.

"Glad to see you enjoyed it so much." Yugi smiled to Atticus's excitement.

"That was the shortest duel I've ever saw." Tristan said.

"He put up a pretty good fight," Yugi admitted. "For someone who used Cinderella and Superman in the same duel."

"I like to put heroes and fantasies in my deck." Atticus shrugged.

"Still very unique." Yugi said to him.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

And so, Atticus and Patch were going to be staying with Yugi.

"So, you got enough room for two?" Atticus asked, referring to himself and Patch.

"Of course!" Yugi smiled. "Anything for the new exchange kids, and what an honor of you to stay in my house."

"Sure seems that way." Patch smiled as they soon entered the house that was a card game store.

They then went over to the store/house to get settled in and where there was a short old man who seemed to be Yugi's grandfather. 

"Hello, sir." Atticus bowed.

"Oh, hello there..." The old man greeted. "We got company?" He then asked his grandson.

Yugi soon introduced his new friends to his grandfather and told him everything.

"So I see..." Yugi's grandfather replied. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Atticus and Patch, welcome to our little home. I am Solomon Moto."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Likewise," Solomon smiled back to them. "Patch, huh? That's an interesting name for a boy. Well, Yugi, you know what to do."

"Yes, Grandpa." Yugi nodded and then led Atticus and Patch to the spare room where they would temporarily stay in.

'This room looks interesting.' Patch thought to himself.

"I hope it's enough room for you guys, I'm down the hall if you need anything." Yugi replied.

"It's no home, but it'll do." Atticus smiled to his newest friend.

"Yeah." Patch nodded in agreement.

"Glad I could make you guys comfortable." Yugi smiled to his new friends.

Soon enough, it was night time.

Atticus yawned as he sat on his new bed and decided to get into his pajamas. "I hope the girls are okay."

"I'm sure they are." Patch yawned as he got ready.

Atticus yawned back. Patch yawned again.

Atticus then yawned again before glaring slightly. "Stop that!" 

Patch chuckled sheepishly. The two of them soon headed into bed before going to sleep. The two of them seemed to have the same dream as a man with long white hair.

"Mr. Sandman looks different in this part of the world..." Atticus commented. 

"I thought it was Father Time?" Patch replied.

"Who are you two?" The man with long white hair asked.

"We could ask you the same thing..." Atticus said before gasping. "Are you God?!" 

"No." The man with long white hair replied.

"Oh... Well, I'm Atticus Fudo and this is Patch." Atticus then said.

"My name is Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters." The man told them.

"Wait, you are the creator of the card game?" Atticus smiled.

"That is right." Maximilian replied with a smile back before he took out a couple of cards between his fingertips. 

"This is so cool!" Atticus beamed. "Um, what can I do for you?" he then asked as usually when he met important people in his dreams, it was a serious big deal, especially during an adventure.

"Well, you can tell me why are we in the middle of the desert at night." Maximilian said.

"Um, isn't this a dream?" Atticus asked before looking around to now notice they were in a hot desert scene which reminded him of Agrabah, but of course, it was not.

The three of them soon looked up and saw three giant monsters.

"Is one of those Anubis?" Atticus pondered at one of the monsters.

"No, my dear boy, these are the Egyptian god cards." Maximilian told him.

"Sorry... I have a lot of questions..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Slifer, the Sky Dragon, Obelisk, the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra." Maximilian told Atticus about the trio.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah." Patch smiled before the three of them saw some kind of magic dust coming up.

"Uh-oh... What's that?" he then asked.

"Some sort of magic dust..." Atticus seemed concerned.

All three of them soon started to hear some Egyptian chanting as the god cards began to roar out of pain and where they were replaced with a light blue pyramid with a dark ruby eye.

"What are they saying?" Patch whispered to Atticus.

"I think it's something like let the God of Death be reborn?" Atticus guessed.

"The God of Death..." Patch replied. "Isn't that Hades?"

"In Greek mythology, but this is Egyptian and Cherry told me that he's Anubis." Atticus replied.

"Ohh, that makes more sense." Patch said.

The dark ruby soon glowed as it had a dark scary flame as it shined and was getting closer to them.

"Whoa!" Atticus jumped back slightly from the flame.

The nightmare was intense as the three of them woke up.

Atticus and Patch panted once they woke up.

"That's the most realistic dream I've ever had..." Atticus hugged his pillow right away.

"No kidding..." Patch gulped.

Atticus held Patch for protection and security.

"I have a bad feeling about this.....Wait, maybe that's why we're here?" Patch guessed.

"We usually come on these journeys for a reason, so I'm with you on that one..." Atticus replied. "But, what about those Gods?"

"Is there a museum around here we can check out to maybe see what's going on?" Patch asked.

"Sure, but in the morning." Atticus said.

Patch nodded to Atticus.

"It's okay, boy, it's over now..." Atticus hugged his puppy.

The two of them soon went to sleep and where unfortunately they would have to miss going to the museum the next day since it would be a school day and while they would be in school, Mo and Cherry would be with Kaiba as he would be going to Maximilian Pegasus for a way to beat the god cards.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maximilian Pegasus? That's some name." Cherry commented after what Kaiba told them what he was going to do.

"Let's hope he'll give Kaiba the card he needs." Mo said.

Kaiba then met with the man that Atticus and Patch met in their dream and they shook hands at first.

"Oh, Kaiba boy, I didn't know you had two followers." Maximilian smiled as he noticed the girls.

"This is Cherry and Monique." Kaiba introduced.

Mo politely smiled back while Cherry gave a quiet wave of her hand.

"So, anyway, what can I do for you, Kaiba boy?" Maximilian asked.

"This place is an outdated joke, then again, so are you," Kaiba replied as he set down his case. "So, I suppose this fits."

"Now, now, Kaiba, let's not get nasty; not just yet, anyhow." Maximilian replied.

"So, does this mean you two are gonna duel?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, allow me to handle this, girls." Kaiba told Cherry and Mo.

"What do you think, girls?" Maximilian asked. "Is this the latest duel technology or what?"

"I'd say or what." Cherry said.

Mo nudged her slightly as she watched the guys take out their cases with their cards to duel each other with.

"Watch and learn, girls." Kaiba said as the two of them got their decks out.

"I like to learn." Cherry droned dryly.

"Look, enough small talk--" Kaiba started to his opponent.

"Let's duel!" Both men told each other as they both started out with 4000 life points.

'I wonder which one of them will start off the duel?' Mo thought to herself.

"I'll start things off," Maximilian said before drawing out one of his cards. "Oh, dear, I'm afraid you're about to enter a world of pain, Kaiba boy!"

'Sounds like he's about to use a dangerous card.' Mo thought to herself.

"A world of chaos, a world of absolute mayhem!" Maximilian continued while Kaiba kept a stone face while the other man's life points dropped down to 3,000. "That's right, a world of Toons!"

"Toons?" Cherry and Mo asked each other in surprise.

"Oh, please tell me that you're still using that stupid Toon World card," Kaiba scoffed before smirking. "Looks like this will be easier than I thought."

"Is Roger Rabbit in that deck?" Cherry smirked with a small joke.

"Oh, I love those cartoons." Mo giggled.

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Maximilian challenged.

"Toon Gemini Elf?" Mo asked before she saw what the monster card looked like.

There appeared to be giggly and busty women with elf ears who jumped out of the storybook from Maximilian's deck of cards.

"And this for later," Maximilian smirked as he put his next card face down. "It's your turn, Kaiba Boy."

"I summon X Head Cannon!" Kaiba challenged.

There was then a machine-like monster who came out.

"Looks like a Transformer." Cherry commented.

"And also I'll lay two cards face down for later." Kaiba said as he put his next cards face down.

Two spaces glowed as he put the cards face down.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, Kaiba!" Maximilian mocked his opponent. "Oh, mercy me! What will I do? Oh, wait a minute, I know! Play this!" he then took out his next card. "Card of Sanctity!"

"What does that card do?" Mo asked before a glowing light shined above the field.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight.

"It allows us each to draw until we both have six cards in our hand." Maximilian smiled.

"Cool." Mo smiled back.

The two men drew their six cards for their next moves.

"Just what I needed," Maximilian said to himself. "And now I'll activate the magic card 'Cost Down'! Which means that--"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kaiba scoffed.

Maximilian didn't like Kaiba interrupting him like that.

"I know what it means and Cherry and Monique don't need to know anything about it," Kaiba glared at Maximilian. "Now you can summon your strongest monsters to the field more easily. Please, what do you take me for, some kind of a rookie?" he then gave a cocky smirk.

"You're not that good, Kaiba, boy," Maximilian smirked back. "I summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

"I bet that Toon Dark Magician Girl is cute." Mo smiled.

The Toon Dark Magician Girl appeared and giggled.

"But I won't be using her just yet," Maximilian continued. "First I'll attack with, the Gemini Elves! And I think I'll have them target you!"

The Gemini Twins then appeared to kick behind Kaiba and made his life points revert down to 2100.

"Whoa, so violent." Cherry smiled.

Mo cringed at the violence however.

"Cartoons are so violent these days," Maximilian smirked. "But we're not through yet; my Elves have another ability! When they deal damage to a player, that player loses a card from his hand!"

Toon Gemini Elf soon took one card from Kaiba's hand with a laugh.

"Aren't my Toons simply magnificent, Kaiba boy?" Maximilian smirked to Kaiba.

Kaiba growled in response as he refused to lose.

"Looks like he's really getting pissed off by this guy." Cherry whispered to Mo.

"Cherry, you shouldn't curse!" Mo replied.

"Oh, too bad, I just did." Cherry smirked.

"Don't be so sad, Kaiba; look at it this way, you'll be losing to me instead of Yugi boy for the umpteenth time," Maximilian smirked before smiling at his toon Dark Magician Girl. "Let's finish this, shall we? Oh, Toon Dark Magician Girl? Your turn!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl giggled and was lunging toward Kaiba now.

"I guess it's true that when you get old the mind is the first thing to go, because you forgot all about my face down cards, and now it's gonna cost you!" Kaiba glared as he showed his face down card as it was an Attack Guidance Armor card.

"What does that card do, sir?" Mo asked as Maximilian was shocked and Toon Dark Magician Girl was looking in the armor.

"This trap's like a magnet that redirects your own attack right back at him!" Kaiba replied firmly.

"No, you wouldn't!" Maximilian gasped nervously to Kaiba.

"Oh, yes, I would and I will!" Kaiba glared. "Guidance Armor! Attach to the Toon Gemini Elves!"

The armor soon flew straight towards the Toon Gemini Elf and attached to them even after chasing for a little while.

"This is so awesome!" Cherry laughed at the chaos.

Toon Dark Magician Girl seemed to look from Kaiba to Toon Gemini Elves until she finally decided as the two eyes from the attack Guidance Armor glowed and where she soon attacked Toon Gemini Elf, not knowing they were her friends. Cherry grinned as she rubbed her hands together as she seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"But they were just innocent Toons!" Maximilian called out as his life points dropped to 2900 before he narrowed his sepia eyes. "You'll pay for that! I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, to bring them back!" And where soon Toon Gemini Elf was brought back onto the field.

"Aw..." Cherry pouted as the spell card was played.

"And play 'Ultimate Offering'," Maximilian smirked to Kaiba. "Now, for every 500 life points I give up, I can summon one additional monster, and by sacrificing my Toon Gemini Elf, Kaiba boy, this first monster will be quite a powerful one! Introducing the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"

After the Toon Gemini Elf, was sent into the Toon World Book, out came a small white dragon with blue eyes came out.

"Awww!" Cherry smiled.

"You are a weird girl..." Mo commented, not sure what to make of Cherry.

"Looks rather vicious, doesn't he, but don't you worry yourself, Kaiba boy, he's actually quite docile." Maximilian smirked.

"I have a bad feeling he's about to summon another Toon monster." Mo said.

"Well, compared to the next Toon, that is." Maximilian then said.

Mo gulped as she felt she had jinxed that.

"Ladies and gents, the Toon Summoned Skull!" Maximilian then announced.

Soon, out came a skeleton with eyes a like monster with wings on the field.

"Wow!" Cherry beamed at that due to her gothic nature.

"Sure I'll have to give up another 500 of my life points, but then you know what they say, Kaiba, boy, you have to spend life points to take life points!" Maximilian laughed at Kaiba. "Of course, you know all about that; Yugi's been taking your life points for what, going on three years now? Oh, I'm sorry to keep bringing that up!"

"Then why must you keep bringing it up?" Mo asked.

"Never mind that," Kaiba sneered as he drew another card. "I activate the magic card 'Dark Core'!"

A dark hole with streaks of lightning soon appears above the field.

"Yeesh, looks like a black hole." Cherry looked nervous then.

"Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can remove any monster from the game." Kaiba glared at Maximilian.

"Oh, I see....Well, I'm sorry my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, but I guess this is goodbye." Maximilian frowned to his cartoon white dragon.

"Not quite, Pegasus," Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You won't be getting off that easily, because I'm discarding Y-Dragon Head from my hand, so I can remove X-Head Cannon from the game."

X-Head Cannon was soon shattered and sent to the graveyard.

"What?! But X-Head Cannon is your own monster!" Maximilian said to Kaiba. "What're you scheming--"

"I also activate the magic card 'Stone Release'," Kabia continued, cutting him off. "It removes one more monster from the game, and I'm using it on my Y-Dragon Head."

"Why is he removing his own monsters?" Mo wondered.

"Why are you removing your own monster?!" Maximilian gasped.

"Didn't I just say that?" Mo nearly deadpanned.

"And now, I summon, Z-Metal Tank!" Kaiba continued.

Soon enough, a new robot-like monster appeared on the field.

"That makes no sense" Maximilian glared at Kaiba until he thought the worst. "Unless..."

"Unless I still have one more card to play, Pegasus," Kaiba bowed his head at first. "And it so happens I do! Activate Return from the Different Dimension! It's well worth half my life points to bring back all my monsters, a nice trick to know when you wanna summon more than one monster in a turn!"

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"And, as you're well aware, these aren't just any monsters, Pegasus; they combine!" Kaiba continued as the monsters then joined together to become one big monster. "Together, they create the ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"That is so awesome!" Mo and Cherry cheered.

"Yes, now I have all the fire power I need to blast any card out of the duel," Kaiba glared in determination. "If you still say you're gonna win, then it's time to change your 'toon'! Go destroy Toon World!" He then commanded his new monster card.

And where with one blast, all of the cards on Maximilian's field were destroyed and the rest of his life points were gone down to zero.

"Brutal!" Cherry laughed. 

Maximilian soon cried in defeat.

"That's all, folks." Kaiba huffed before he went to get his card case, and as the winner, he would get the card or cards that would be able to defeat the god cards.

"Congratulations, sir." Mo politely told Kaiba of his winning.

"Thanks, now let's see what card Pegasus has to defeat the Egyptian Gods." Kaiba said as he opened the case to see which card could defeat the three strong cards.

Cherry and Mo came to his sides to check out the cards with him.

"Looks like you had two cards up your sleeve." Kaiba glared at Maximilian as he took two cards out from the deck. 

"What do you mean?" Maximilian glared back. "Two cards?"

"He found two cards in your deck that can beat the god cards." Mo said.

"There was only one!" Maximilian replied.

"Yeah, right," Kaiba snorted in disbelief. "Nice try, you snake! Come along, girls."

"Yes, sir." Mo and Cherry said.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back with Atticus and Patch as school went by fast and where something was going on in the front of the school.

"Okay, so after school, we're going to the museum." Atticus told Patch.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Patch smiled until they suddenly stopped as something was going on in front of the school.

"What's going on?" Atticus wondered.

"Don't know." Patch said.

"It can't be good..." Atticus replied as they came toward the school to see what all the commotion was about and where the rest of their friends went to do the same thing.

Tea was coming out to see that Yugi was being ambushed by several others who wanted to challenge him.

'Not again.' Patch thought to himself.

Yugi felt overwhelmed.

"Get away from him!" Atticus tried to jump into the crowd and where he was successful and where with help from Patch, Tristan, and Joey he was able to keep the crowd away from Yugi.

Yugi followed Atticus and Patch away from the unnecessary attention.

"Sheesh! You'd think these people never met someone who need personal space before." Atticus frowned.

"I'll keep the crowd distracted." Patch said.

"How so?" Yugi asked as Atticus took a hold of him.

Patch soon brought out a duel disk and a dueling deck. Atticus and Yugi got out of the way. 

Patch whistled to everyone which made them face him. "Anyone wanna duel?!" He then challenged.

"No way." The crowd said.

"Well, if you want a duel against Yugi, you have to win against me." Patch smirked.

The crowd muttered amongst themselves.

"So, who's first?" Patch smirked as he tempted them while Atticus got away with Yugi.

"Guys!" Tea called out for them. She soon rushed over to them and where Patch was still waiting for an answer from the crowd.

"I'll take you on!" A boy came toward Parch.

"No way! I'm going firs!" A man glared.

"Okay, first you, then him." Patch said to the two duelists.

The two glared at Patch in determination.

"What kind of stupid name is Patch anyway?" The boy scoffed.

"You see this black eye I have?" Patch asked.

"Yeah...?" The boy replied. 

"Well, there you go," Patch smirked. "Now are we talking or dueling?"

"Dueling." The man said.

"Good." Patch smirked as Tea took Yugi and Atticus to hide out at the museum as there seemed to be a new Egyptian exhibit.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"Come on, guys, in here." Tea told them.

"I hope Patch will be okay back there," Atticus said as they went to the museum to protect Yugi from the stalking attention from the others. "Let's see this new exhibit."

They then came into the museum.

Atticus sighed at the sight of the Egyptian artifacts. "Cherry would love this..." he then said about his best friend. "We were given an ancient cultural homework assignment... She had Ancient Egypt and she was hooked even after... I even remember when we were younger and she told me to wrap her in toilet paper so she could be a mummy."

"You two sound close." Tea said.

"Well, we kinda grew up together..." Atticus replied. "She was always like a sister to me."

"Aw!" Tea smiled.

Atticus looked all around as Tea walked with Yugi into the museum.

"Look, guys!" Yugi gasped at one image on the board in front of them. "That Blue Pyramid there... It looks like my Millennium Puzzle."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it does," Tea agreed. "Let's go check it out."

The three of them were soon in the Egypt exhibit. They came toward the encased sarcophagus. Tea cringed in disgust of the wrapped up corpse was visible inside of the glass.

"It says here 'Anubis: the Egyptian lord of the dead'." Yugi said.

Tea backed away as she looked sick to her stomach. "If we stay here, I'm gonna blow chunks!"

"Maybe we should keep going." Atticus said.

"Okay, we get the point, Tea, you're not a mummy fan!" Yugi called out as the girl pushed him out of the room.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Atticus asked Yugi and Tea.

"Oh, a good long time now..." Tea replied. "We're good friends."

"Yes, Tea is my best girl friend." Yugi added.

The two of them soon blushed as soon as they saw him smirk playfully.

"So, you ever think about dating?" Atticus smirked.

"Um, well....What I mean....." Tea and Yugi stuttered.

This just made Atticus smirk even more. " I think you guys oughta..."

"Uh, how's about we see if that Blue Pyramid is here." Tea smiled nervously.

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle to Yugi and Tea as they went along until they saw the older man.

After walking for a while, they saw Yugi's grandfather.

"Hey, it's Grandpa," Yugi said before talking to his grandfather. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it looks like great minds think alike." The older man chuckled to his grandson before he turned back to the display case.

"So you came to see that Pyramid too." Yugi said while looking at the light blue pyramid.

"Yep." Yugi's grandfather told him.

"This says, it's called 'The Pyramid of Light'." Tea informed the guys.

"I feel like I've heard my friend Robyn's father say something about that once..." Atticus said to himself since Mr. Starling was an archaeologist like Sabrina's mother and saw many exotic sights and artifacts.

"In all my years of Egyptology, I've never come across this relic before." Yugi's grandfather replied.

"I have a sinking feeling this used to belong to an evil person." Atticus said.

"You got that right, kiddo," Yugi's grandfather replied as he read the inscription to all of them. "It says here it belonged to an evil sorcerer who tried to bring about the end of the world."

"Well, it's safe to say that his evil plan didn't work, right?" Yugi guessed.

"Legends say a brave pharaoh destroyed him using the mystical Dagger of Fate," The old man told his grandson. "The same pharaoh whom many believe possessed your Millennium Puzzle. Come; I'll show you." He soon led them back to the mummy that they saw before.

Téa does not look too happy as they returned to the sarcophagus.

"See?" Yugi's grandfather pointed out. "There's the knife."

"Guh! Can we leave?" Tea gagged.

"What's it say here on his sarcophagus?" Yugi wondered from the hieroglyphics.

"Let's see, it's some sort of prophecy," Yugi's grandfather said before reading the hieroglyphics. "'The eye that sees what's yet to come it's vision shall be fulfilled unless blinded by prevents pre-determined thus light and shadows both be killed'."

Yugi doesn't notice that a figure is sneaking up behind him, invisible except for distorted light and a menacing, jackal-like shadow against the wall. Suddenly, the red light appears in the mummy's eyes again, a dark laugh can be heard, and the whole room is full of blinding light.

"What's going on?!" Atticus yelped.

Glass soon broke before a vision appeared.

"Hah, sehkehmu..." A dark voice said.

"Huh?" Atticus asked out of confusion as he now saw him and Yugi somewhere else.

It looked like outer-space at first and where they soon saw the Millennium Puzzle and the Pyramid of Light, bigger and floating.

"Hah, meesou... wehbehm, ahnuku..." The voice continued.

"Who's there?" Atticus asked as he looked around.

The vision changes, as the chanting intensifies. In the same starry void, his alter ego faces off against Kaiba, duel disks activated, each one determined to win. As we swoop around Kaiba, he groans, looking annoyed.

"Hcwehmeq't, tah!" The voice grew stronger.

Yugi's alter ego soon falls to ground in pain. Kaiba starts to laugh nastily, then something big grips his head in one massive hand and lifts him up. Kaiba struggles. This new person is huge, standing at least two feet taller than Kaiba, wearing clothing reminiscent of ancient Egypt, bare-chested and unnaturally muscular, with a long, black cloak, and the head of a fierce jackal. He growls vehemently.

"FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK!" The figure snarled.

"Anubis..." Atticus whispered once he realized who this was.

Both him and Yugi both soon started to wake up back in the museum with an alarm going off.

"Boys?" Tea leaned over the two in concern, though mostly toward Yugi.

"Téa...?" Yugi muttered wearily. "Would you read me the story about the bunny...?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Atticus groaned.

"I'm gonna pretend that's the concussion talking and forget all about it, 'cuz right now we've got bigger problems!" Tea replied as she tried to help them up. "Like, where King Tut's freaky cousin went!"

"Whoa!" Atticus went wide-eyed.

Yugi and Atticus both noticed that the lid of the sarcophagus has fallen to the floor, the glass display case has been shattered, and the mummy has vanished! Grandpa's still unconscious on the floor. A couple of security guards ran into the exhibit.

"I wonder if something else was stolen." Atticus said.

"The mummy's body's been stolen!" The first guard cried out.

"And that's not all, he nabbed that pyramid thing too!" The second guard added in, pointing to the broken glass behind him.

"I stand corrected." Atticus face-palmed.

Yugi's grandfather soon opened his lavender eyes.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out to him. "Stay here, I have a feeling Kaiba is in danger." he then told the others before getting up and running off.

"I better go after him." Atticus said.

"We have to warn him." Yugi said to Atticus, referring to Kaiba.

"Yugi?" Tea stopped him briefly. 

"Just keep an eye on Grandpa!" Yugi told her. "I'll call you!"

Atticus and Yugi both soon ran out of the museum.

"Ugh... What hit me?" Grandpa muttered as he held his now aching head.

"Probably whatever broke into the museum." Tea replied.

"Oh, no!" Grandpa gasped once he saw the mummy missing. "This is terrible!"

"Yeah," Tea nodded to him. "They took the mummy and the Pyramid of Light."

"This is one crime that those crooks are gonna regret." Grandpa told her.

"Uh...?" Tea seemed lost of what he meant by that.

"According to the legend, Anubis vowed that he would one day return from the dead!" Grandpa explained.

"You don't think...?" Tea was about to ask.

There were suddenly urgent voices echoing through the halls.

"Tea, right now, I don't know what to think; let's just hope that legend is just a legend." Grandpa said.

Tea looked rather worried and concerned, especially about Yugi.

The sun was setting outside and where soon came a limo in front of Yugi and Atticus.

"Stop the car!" A voice said.

The limo then stopped in front of the two boys and revealed who was inside of it and it was Mokuba with Cherry and Mo.

"GUys, I've been looking all over for you," Mokuba said to Yugi and Atticus. "My brother sent me to find you, and he said that it's real important that you bring your duel disk right away!"

Atticus and Yugi both soon went to get their decks and for one of them to get a duel disk.

"Wait, so he's okay then?" Yugi asked about the other boy's brother.

"I wouldn't say he's okay," Mokuba replied. "All I know is that Seto hasn't been acting like himself lately. I think he's gonna totally lose it!"

"Yikes!" Atticus said.

Mo poked her head out and held out her hand for Atticus. Atticus frowned softly and took her hand back as he missed her just as much as she missed him.

Joey, Tristan, and Patch were trudging on as they were still reliving from the stampede of duelists that were after Yugi.

"Ugh, way to hold back that crowd, Champ." Tristan commented.

"Those duelists were relentless." Patch groaned.

"Oh, like Tristan helped," Joey scoffed before looking to him. "Then again, you duel worse than my mom!"

"Oh, you're just lucky I'm worn out, man!" Tristan retorted.

"Let's just hope those duelist didn't find Yugi." Patch groaned.

"Hey, check it out!" Tristan told the others once he noticed a limo.

"Whose limo is that?" Patch asked.

"It's Kaiba's limo, but what's it doing at Yugi's place?" Tristan wondered.

"I have a feeling he might be challenging Yugi to a duel." Patch said.

They decided to take a look only to see Yugi and Atticus in the back-seat and it began to drive off with them.

"Hey, Yugi! Wait up! Stop!" Joey cried out.

"Atticus, wait!" Patch added.

They all watch the limo drive away, looking grim.

"Boy, I smell trouble." Joey sulked.

"Actually, that's me," Tristan replied. "Sorry about that."

"We better follow them." Patch said.

"So good to see you girls again." Atticus said to Cherry and Mo.

"It's great to see you again too." Mo smiled.

"So, you guys know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Long story short, yeah." Cherry replied.

"So, what did you mean by when you said that Seto might lose it?" Attcus asked Mokuba.

Mokuba soon told Atticus about what had been going on with his brother lately.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's been crazy, especially with that Pegasus guy." Cherry added.

"So, where do we watch the duel?" Atticus asked, referring to himself, Cherry, and Mo.

"I'll show you once I tell Yugi where to go." Mokuba replied on the way to the dome.

"Whoa! That's where the duel is taking place?!" Atticus yelped.

Yugi looked worried about the dome.

"Nice design." Cherry approved.

"Yeah, it looks cool." Mo smiled.

"My brother's waiting for you on the top floor." Mokuba told Yugi as soon as they got to the parking lot.

"I got it," Yugi nodded before he soon went into the dome. "Thanks."

Mokuba looked a little worried for Yugi, but hoped for the best as he helped the others to where they were going to be to watch the duel. They soon made their way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, Cherry, you are into Egyptian things and can understand what they say, right?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"More or less." Cherry shrugged.

"The what does 'Hah, meesou... wehbehm, ahnuku...' mean?" Atticus asked.

Cherry paused to think about it and hummed in her mind to translate the Egyptian language. "Seems to either be a warning or a death threat."

Atticus soon gulped at that.

"Did you have a vision?" Cherry asked, knowing that happened to Atticus from time to time.

"You could say that." Atticus said.

"It sounds menacing, did Anubis say that?" Cherry asked.

"I think so." Atticus replied.

"I'm not sure exactly what it means, but it's not good based on the way it was said." Cherry informed.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Thanks for at least trying, Cherry." Atticus replied.

"No problem," Cherry shrugged. "I just wish all mummies were nice and innocent like Tanis."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Unless they're Cleo De Nile." Atticus muttered.

Cherry forced a chuckle about that as they went to take their seats to watch Yugi and Kaiba in action.

"This should be good." Atticus said.

Joey, Patch, and Tristan ran into the front lobby of the Duel Dome.

"Finally." Patch panted.

"Kaiba's car is outside, so Yugi must be here." Joey replied.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Wow, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes," Tristan deadpanned to Joey. "Didja figure that out all by yourself?" 

Morkuba soon came out to see them. "Hey, Yugi's upstairs!" he then told them.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

"My brother's about to duel him." Mokuba replied.

"Doesn't he always lose against Yugi?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, this is no ordinary duel." Morkuba replied about how his brother had been acting lately.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed.

Joey and Tristan share a look; Joey's concerned and Tristan's dubious. They soon went to go and watch the duel.

"Those monsters seem impressive." Mo commented about on Kaiba's side. 

"Which ones are those?" Cherry wondered.

"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Vorse Raider, Jinzo, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Panther Warrior." Atticus memorized.

Mo and Cherry both looked impressed with how much he knew before he got tackled by Patch.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped and then laughed as he felt like he should've seen that coming.

Patch was soon giving him a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Patch." Atticus smiled from the hug.

They soon got up and looked at Yugi's side to see his alter ego.

"Welcome." Kaiba smirked to Yugi.

We are soon shown a flashback.

Kaiba walked up to a computer console and added two cards to the deck sitting on the recognizer. "Glad you came to duel, Yugi 'cuz this time, things're gonna be different." his voice then said.

The screen in front of him began to anaylze what would happen.

'Initiating duel simulation,' The computer told Kaiba. 'Calculating player strength.'

After a few seconds, Yugi's life points on the screen hit zero.

'God Cards destroyed.' The computer replied.

Kaiba seemed to laugh manically at this as the flashback then ended from there.

 

Kaiba continued to smirk.

"I don't like that look in his eyes." Patch gulped.

Joey and Tristan jogged to the front of a railed walkway that continues around the perimeter of the duel stadium, and gasp in awe at the size of it.

"This is amazing." Patch said.

"It's so indescribable... It's big like the Equestria Games..." Mo commented.

"And I have a feeling one of Kaiba's new cards will be like Sci-Twi's pendant thing." Cherry said.

"I hope you brought your Egyptian God Cards; otherwise, this duel isn't gonna be any fun at all!" Kaiba told Yugi's alter ego.

"Kaiba, I'm sensing the presence of something far more dangerous than you can possibly imagine!" Yami retorted.

"Spare me the fairy tales." Kaiba scoffed.

While that was going on, Mokuba managed the controls.

"We could all be in grave danger!" Yugi told him.

"I've heard enough!" Saiba snapped. "If you think you sense something dangerous you're absolutely right, because it's me and my deck and in this Duel Monsters match you're about to lose big-time! Mokuba, seal all of the exits!"

"If ya say so..." Mokuba replied in worry of his brother.

"Wait, what did he just say?!" Mo yelped.

Throughout the stadium, iron doors barricade the hallways at ten-foot intervals; the entrances shutter. The stadium is a fortress, and short of the building coming down, nobody's getting in or out.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?!?!?"Atticus glared at Kaiba.

"Now whaddaya say we get down to business already?" Kaiba smirked to Yugi.

"Yep, he is insane." Cherry then nodded.

"Something tells me this duel is not a good idea," Yugi muttered as Atticus and Patch seemed to overhear that before he spoke up sharply to this opponent. "Kaiba, why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once and listen to what I'm telling you!"

"Please!" Atticus added.

"You're in no position to be making demands," Kaiba glared before he got ready for the challenge. "So shut up and duel and may the best duelist win!"

"This guy is unbelievable." Patch groaned.

"He's positively lost his mind." Cherry agreed.

"True that." Drell nodded as he appeared next to them.

"WAH!" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch yelped at his sudden appearance.

"Where'd he come from?!" Tristan yelped.

"I have my ways," Drell smiled mysteriously to the ones who didn't know him. "Anyway, I'm looking for a card called The Pyramid of Light."

This caused for Atticus to go pale.

"Well, don't look at me!" Cherry seemed to scoff.

"There's a card called The Pyramid of Light..." Atticus gulped.

"You've seen it?" Drell asked him.

"The Pyramid of Light and the mummy of Anubis were both stolen at the museum." Atticus informed them.

"What?!" Drell looked overwhelmed.

"Bad... Very bad..." Cherry said.

"Then the legend is coming true." Drell said.

"All Duel Dome exits are now secure," Mokuba said from the control booth. "All dueling systems are online."

"You can beat him, Yugi!" Mo cheered.

"You've been taking credit for being the best duelist for way too long and to tell you the truth, I'm sick of it!" Kaiba laughed at Yugi. "By the time this duel is over, you'll be exposed to the world as a total fraud!"

Yugi grimaced as he felt like something was not quite right.

"He's not a fraud!" Patch barked.

"Let's duel!!" Yugi and Kaiba glared to each other.

Kaiba was going to go first as he drew certain cards to add to his hand. "First I'll summon my Familiar Knight in defense mode, try and get past him!"

"Ha! Yugi can beat that knight easily." Atticus scoffed.

"I play Queen's Knight" Yugi challenged. "And now, say goodbye to your monster!"

"Go, Queen's Knight!" Patch cheered.

"Queen's Knight, attack!" Yugi commanded.

Queen's Knight swings her sword, and destroys Familiar Knight. Kaiba doesn't flinch, as another monster appears in its place, a much stronger one!

"That's a Rare Metal Dragon!" Drell recognized.

"By destroying your Knight, I've activated its special ability which allows you to play a new beast in its place." Yugi sneered to Kaiba.

"Why would Yugi let Kaiba summon a monster with 2400 attack points?!" Atticus panicked.

"He did what?!" Tristan asked in shock.

"And you're being so helpful, because why?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Because by doing so, I also get to summon a new monster: King's Knight!" Yugi replied harshly. "When these two knights are in play, I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight! And next, I'll place one card face down. Make your move!"

Kaiba soon drew his next card from his deck and where it was a trap card.

"That's the Pyramid of Light!" Drell bit his lip as he leaned forward in his seat anxiously.

"Wait, what?!" Atticus yelped.

"Sehcqehm, hehmah, shehm." Anubis's voice chanted. 

"Looks like your luck's finally run out," Kaiba smirked. "I'll keep this card face down on the field until the time is right, right for me that is. And then nothing in your deck will make a difference. Your move, Yugi."

Yugi soon got ready to draw his next card and soon felt something from it.

"It's the Pyramid of Light!" Drell sounded scared.

"You sound like you know all about this..." Cherry commented as Drell seemed to know a lot about Yu-Gi-Oh now.

Yugi soon drew the card to see a red serpent-like dragon.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon," Drell told the others. "It's an Egyptian God card."

"How do you know all this?!" Cherry asked.

"I might've been there when they invented Yu-Gi-Oh..." Drell replied sheepishly.

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"I'll tell ya later, this seems more important." Drell replied.

"I sacrifice my three Knights to bring forth my ultimate creature!" Yugi sneered at Kaiba. "Behold the Egyptian God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

All three knights soon turn into balls of light and up in the air. Out of nowhere, indoors, appears a light far brighter, then black clouds with patches of the same light burning through, and a dark sky to put it all in.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Patch asked.

"Chaos from the Pyramid." Drell replied, but he was wrong as something huge came out from the clouds.

"I don't think that's the Pyramid, sir..." Atticus commented.

"Whew, thank goodness." Drell sighed.

Kaiba looks up at the approaching giant, undaunted, as a lightning crash illuminates his face. In fact, he's smiling shrewdly; daring it to just try and do its worst. Slifer appears out of the cloud, its serpentine body coiling through the air, its wings spread; it opens its larger of two mouths and roars, shaking the sky.

"Your monster is completely defenseless against the divine power of Slifer!" Yugi taunted Kaiba.

"It sure is." Drell said.

"Now my Sky Dragon, attack!" Yugi commanded.

Slifer soon attacked the dragon with a yellow blast from its second mouth. Kaiba's life points decrease to 3400.

"Had enough?!" Yugi snarled.

Kaiba soon drew one card from his deck.

"I have a bad feeling he's about to force Yugi to do something." Path gulped.

"Not only am I not afraid of your God Cards, but I'm gonna force you to summon all three of them at once!" Kaiba snapped at Yugi as he took his turn. "Thanks to my Obligatory Summon magic card, you have to bring out every monster in your deck that falls into the same category as the one that's on the field already!"

"Oh, this is bad." Drell said.

"Very well then, I play two Egyptian God cards," Yugi told Kaiba. "Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Brace yourselves." Drell said.

A fan of light as big as the ceiling is tall is shooting out of Yugi's duel disk and the others felt like they were literally being blown away and where some thing huge soon appeared.

"What is that?!" Mo yelped.

"Obelisk the Tormentor." Drell said.

"This is bad..." Patch looked terrified. 

Obelisk was as big as Slifer and had huge muscles and actually look like it would be able to destroy anyone. Cherry seemed to faint from this as it was a lot to take in. Soon enough, a third huge figure came out in a blazing light as bright as the sun.

"You've allowed me to assemble the three strongest and most feared creatures in Duel Monsters, Kaiba, a foolish mistake." Yugi taunted.

"I don't like this!" Cherry whined.

Kaiba was soon laughing as if he had planned this. Mokuba watches from the control booth, stunned.

"It's no mistake; my entire strategy was to draw out your three Egyptian God Cards," Kaiba smirked to Yugi. "So I can be the first duelist to crush all of them at once!"

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Yugi replied.

"You're about to find out reveal trap card! Pyramid of Light!" Kaiba announced as his face down card flips up to show an image of a pyramid with sparkles above it.

Yugi then suddenly remembered what he learned with the others in the museum. 

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom, you guys hold my spot for me." Drell smiled nervously to his students.

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

Drell soon took out his wand to teleport away, but something seemed to be blocking his magic. "My magic won't work!" he then said. "Anubis must be around here..."

"I think he's in that card." Mo said.

"Now, Pyramid, activate!" Kaiba commanded.

A blue light was soon shot out of the card.

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em sechem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem." A chanting was heard.

"Cherry, what do those chants mean?" Mo gulped.

"It seems to be a threatening warning." Cherry replied.

"You two better hide." Patch told the girls.

"Looks like your so-called unstoppable monsters have been stopped!" Kaiba growled at Yugi while Drell looked overwhelmed about the duel.

"Impossible." Yugi said.

"See for yourself." Kaiba retorted.

"Obelisk, don't touch the Pyramid of Light!" Patch told the second Egyptian god card.

Mokuba leaned over to take a better and closer look. Obelisk tentatively reaches toward the edge of the Pyramid and touches it. It crackles at the giant's touch, forcing all three Egyptian Gods back from the wall.

"Oh, no..." Patch gulped.

"Your monsters are useless!!" Kaiba told Yugi.

"But how?!" Yugi whispered in dismay.

The three god cards were soon destroyed. The Egyptian Gods retreat from the barrier but it's too late; they shatter one by one.

"He actually did it..." Mokuba was impressed of the accomplishment. He soon noticed an Egyptian-like eye on the Pyramid of Light. 

"Ah-hah, neesou, bwa-ah!!" Anubis chanted angrily.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to act weird.

"Byem byem, hem-ness-s-s-s..." Anubis chanted.

"Anubis is not pleased..." Cherry commented.

"Stay hidden." Atticus told the girls.

Cherry and Mo ducked down.


	9. Chapter 9

"This weird stuff always happens when Yugi duels," Joey said before he saw the Egyptian eye. "Hey! What are you looking at?!"

Then the wind starts to blow, sucking Joey and Tristan toward the pyramid.

"I think you got it mad!" Tristan told Joey.

"Don't worry, I got you guys." Atticus replied as he kept a strong grip on Joey and Tristan.

Soft chanting can be heard under their next two lines. Red electricity crackles from the eye and zapped Joey, Tristan, and Atticus and where their spirits soon left their bodies. 

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem." Anubis chanted as the three seemed to turn into ghosts.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

The three boys all turned and look as their bodies faint on the floor behind them, then they get sucked through the railing and into the big red eye, yelling all the way.

"Oh, my..." Patch frowned.

"Atticus, can we come out now?" Cherry asked, but no one answered so she came back up. "Atticus?" She soon saw that he, Joey, and Tristan were unconscious. She then hopped over and came to Atticus's body and tried to wake him up.

Drell came after her. "Cherry, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, but, Atticus is--"

"Asleep, I know," Cherry glared. "Come on, wake up, Nancy Boy Fudo!"

"No! Atticus's spirit is now in the Millennium Puzzle!" Drell told her.

"What...?" Cherry asked before she got off of Atticus's lifeless body.

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem!!" Anubis's voice said.

"What's going on?!" Mo yelped as they felt the building start to shake.

"We are out of here!" Drell said while he grunted, trying to lift the iron doors.

Patch soon smirked as he lifted the iron doors. Drell then yelped as he grabbed his back.

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay?" Patch asked.

"Threw my back out..." Drell groaned as he held his back before he stood up straight and popped it. "Ah, that's much better."

Patch soon sighed out of relief.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Mo asked.

The building continued to shake.

"Nope, I guess not." Mo whimpered nervously.

The ceiling was starting to break apart on top of the Pyramid of Light. 

"That's not good." Cherry's eyes widened.

"We have to save Mokuba." Mo said.

"Where is he anyway?" Cherry asked.

Mo pointed up to where Mokuba was.

"Of course..." Cherry sighed at the height.

Patch soon rushed off to where Mokuba was and flew up to him to rescue him.

"Oh, sure, Anubis, take away my magic, but superpowers is just fine!" Drell complained as he was powerless. He soon remembered that he could show his true strength now so then the iron doors couldn't stop them. "Ooh, exercise has finally paid off..." he smirked to himself since his strength wasn't magical, but centuries of keeping himself in shape.

The iron door began to try to come back down, but soon shutdown. Patch soon rescued Mokuba. Mokuba smiled to Patch's help. And he was surprised that Patch could fly and that the glass he went through didn't hurt him.

"Who are you?" Mokuba replied.

"Patch at your service." Patch smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." Mokuba said.

"Likewise." Patch nodded back.

Tea and Grandpa were going down the street and soon stopped running at the sight of the sky.

"It's Kaiba's Duel Dome!" Grandpa yelped. "That blue beam is the same color as the Pyramid of Light from the museum, and I'd bet it's no coincidence. Whatever's going on in there, one thing's for sure, it can't be good."

We are soon shown back inside the Pyramid of Light. 

"Where are you?" Yugi asked. "Kaiba, do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Well, let's see, I think I've just beaten you!" Kaiba's voice laughed.

We are soon shown inside the Millennium Puzzle with many, many, many doors and stairs.

Yugi is unconscious, flat on his face. He comes to, and gets to his feet, looking around. "Ah... Hey, wait a sec. This place looks kinda familiar...! This is where the Pharaoh's spirit lives; inside the Millennium Puzzle! I've gotta find him so we can reconnect! I'm pretty sure that one of these rooms belongs to him. Question is, which one? There must be a million doorways in this place!"

We are soon shown another part of the Millennium Puzzle's world. 

"Oh, man, I don't feel as bad as you look, Joey..." Tristan groaned.

Atticus soon woke up. "I feel like I'm in a Changeling hive."

"A what?" Joey asked with a groan.

"Let's just say I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Atticus replied.

Joey saw what he meant as he saw where they were.

"It looks like some weird maze, and man, I think we're all the lab rats!" Tristan cried out.

"I think we might actually be in the Millennium Puzzle." Atticus said.

After a little while, they heard Yugi's voice echoing.

"You hear that?" Tristan asked Atticus and Joey.

"That sounded like Yugi crying out for someone." Atticus said.

"Come on!" Joey decided.

The roof of the Duel Dome looks like a supernatural egg, halfway hatched and streaming light. The floor is covered with rubble, right up to the edge of the pyramid in the center of the stadium while the inside of the pyramid was clean. 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Kaiba tormented. "When you put your faith in the gods and they let you down. If I were you, now's a good time to start praying for mercy, because from here on out I'm planning to take you apart piece by painful piece. So let the torture continue with this: The torrential magic of Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A strong gust of wind soon blows in the area and where Yugi's face down card shattered.

"Your face down card is destroyed!" Kaiba continued. "And if you like that, then you're gonna love this: Peten the Dark Clown!"

Soon enough, a clown-like jester appeared on the field with a dagger.

"But don't let his name fool you; he's no laughing matter!" Kaiba mocked Yugi. "Now, attack with Bloodlust Slash!!"

Peten the Dark Clown soon vanished and appeared behind Yugi before having to stab his dagger through the duelist. Blue energy streams away from Yugi as he hissed in pain, and he falls to his knees, shaking; that was no normal attack.

"And to top it off, I'll place this down on the field." Kaiba said as Peten the dark clown went back onto his side of the field and a new card appeared face down.

"That attack... It... drained me somehow... But I'm far from finished!" Yugi breathed weakly as he summoned his next card. "Magician's Valkyria! Attack! Mystic Scepter Blast!!"

A female with a scepter soon fired an orb of green energy at the dark clown. She destroys Peten, and Kaiba's life points decrease to 2300. 

Kaiba tenses with shock; the same kind of energy streams are drifting out of his back; he doesn't understand or want to admit it, but he can feel it. He clenches his teeth and lifts his head to face Yugi. "Nice try, Yugi, but I knew you'd make that move, which is why my face down card is: Deck Destruction Virus!"

Yugi soon tensed up as he knew what that card was and what it could do.

"You set off this crippling trap when you destroyed my Dark Clown, and now its viral tentacles will infect ten random cards from your deck, and then send them straight to the graveyard!" Kaiba sneered to Yugi.

"Oh, no..." Yugi groaned.

"Oh, yes, Yugi!" Kaiba replied. "Now say goodbye to 25% of your duel deck!"

Three tentacles soon came out of the trap card and grabbed onto Yugi's duel disk.

"I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news, but when you destroyed, my Peten the Dark Clown, you activated his special ability, allowing me to summon another Dark Clown to take his place!" Kaiba smirked at Yugi.

A new Dark Clown soon appeared, taking his hat off as a bow before sticking his tongue out at Yugi.

"I summon Des Feral Imp!" Kaiba continued without mercy.

Soon, a dark green monster appeared with a horn on its head, looking rather vicious.

Drell snuck around and saw this. "This madness must stop!" he whispered loudly to himself as Yugi looked miserable.

"And next, I activate the Magic Card of Demise, it allows me to draw five cards from my deck, but if I don't use them in five turns, I lose them in five turns." Kaiba said as he place the magic card on the field before drawing five cards from the top of his deck.

"I wonder what cards he got." Drell said.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Feral Imp, and activate White Dragon Ritual, to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Kaiba challenged. "Paladin, attack with Ionic Spear Burst!"

A knight on top of a white dragon and they soon spun into a purple like spear attack and attacks Magician's Valkyria, destroying her. Paladin destroys Valkyria, and Yugi's life points are reduced to 3200; again he feels the draining.

"He's killing him!" Drell gasped. He soon rushed in to join in the duel to try and save Yugi.

"Who are you?" Kaiba looked at Drell as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"My name is Drell and you need to stop this!" The warlock told him.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kaiba scoffed.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Drell replied, referring to Yugi.

"This is a duel and it's about time I beat Yugi." Kaiba glared.

"You're going too far!" Drell glared back.

"And now! I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba ignored him.

A white dragon with blue eyes soon appears.

"Take a good look," Kaiba taunted Yugi. "It's the monster that's been the bane of your dueling existence ever since our first match; and, now he's back. But he's not alone," he then placed his next card face down. "Any last requests?"

'I hope Atticus and the others are having better luck than we are.' Drell thought to himself as he got his duel disk ready.

Cherry shivered a chill down her spine and groaned as she held her stomach and fell to her knees. "Anubis..." She whispered. "He's around here somewhere..."

Meanwhile, back in the Millennium Puzzle's world...

"There he is...!" Yugi gasped. "Hey! Pharaoh!"

Yugi soon went after what looked like the spirit of the Pharaoh. When he turned to the corner, there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Where'd he go?" Yugi then asked as he looked around. He soon sees the pharaoh's spirit again.

"Hey! Hold on!" Yugi called out as he soon runs off after him.

The pharaoh's spirit soon goes through a door.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Mo asked her foster cousin.

"Anubis..." Cherry's face looked deathly pale as her eyes seemed to glow at the mention of the Egyptian god.

"This isn't his room." Yugi said as he opened the door to see a room that wasn't empty.

Yugi was now standing in a torch-lit mausoleum, with several plain sarcophagi on the floor to either side of a central aisle. At the end of the aisle, on a raised dais, sits the dog-faced sarcophagus and where the Pharaoh's spirit was soon absorbed into the sarcophagus.

Meanwhile in a certain boarding school for monster girls, the mummy girl known as Tanis was fast asleep in her sarcophagus until she woke up and felt something was wrong with her friends Cherry and Atticus. She soon left the Ghoul School and seemed to wander off on her own while the others were asleep, even Ms. Grimwood and Matches.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi called out. "Oh, no!"

There was soon a dark and scary laugh heard.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked.

"Yu-ee anubu, sakt m'berh heet, yi seht wehbeht hehbah!!" The chanting answered him as the sarcophagi around the room start to open and where out came mummies as Yugi started to look scared.

The mummies shamble after Yugi as he ran away screaming like he was in a bad horror movie.

Meanwhile, Joey, Atticus, and Tristan are running through another part of the Puzzle.

"Yugi, you in here?!" Joey called out while running.

"Yugi!" Tristan added.

Yugi ran from the dark hallway ahead of them, completely freaked out.

"Hey, Yugi!" Atticus smiled before he saw the expression on his face.

"Talk later, run now!" Yugi told him while running for his life.

"What's with him?" Joey pouted.

"I think I know." Atticus said while pointing at the mummies that were coming towards them.

"Yeee!" Joey shrieked.

"Yoinks!" Tristan cried out almost like Shaggy.

"RUN!" Atticus screamed even he couldn't take on an army of mummies.

Joey and Tristan soon followed after.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back at the Duel Dome, Grandpa and Téa walk onto the main floor, among the rubble.

"Whoa, it looks like an earthquake hit this place." Tea commented.

They soon saw the Pyramid of Light.

"And what the heck is that thing?!" Tea yelped.

"That's what I wanna know." Mokuba replied.

"Hey." Mo greeted.

Cherry sluggishly looked up as she seemed to be controlled from Anubis somehow.

"Mokuba, is Yugi inside that thing?" Tea asked the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah and so is my brother and some guy that went inside it," Mokuba said. "What is it?"

"The Pyramid of Light." Patch said.

"But how is something like that possible?" Tea wondered.

"It's Anubis!" Cherry told them.

"You don't think....?" Tea was about to ask her.

"Don't you remember the legend?" Grandpa reminded Tea.

"What legend?" Mo asked.

"Anubis once tried to destroy the world using the power of the Pyramid of Light." Grandpa told her.

"Wow." Patch gulped.

"The Pyramid of Light?!" Mokuba spoke up. "Wait, rewind a sec! All of this insanity started when my brother played a card that was called the Pyramid of Light?!"

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"Well, Yugi and Kaiba are inside something from 5,000 years ago!" Grandpa added. "And, if the myth is true, then Anubis is using it to finish what he started in the past!"

"That's crazy!" Mokuba replied. "We've got to get them out of there!"

They look up at the glowing, unassailable pyramid.

"Atticus..." Cherry whispered wearily.

Drell soon activated his duel disk and drew five cards before drawing one more to join in the duel.

"You are a fool!" Kaiba glared at Drell.

"I may be a fool, but if helping Yugi defeat you will end this madness, then so be it," Drell glared before activating one of his card from his hand. "I activate Prematural Burial to bring Magicians Valkyria back from the graveyard and even though this allows me to summon it to my side of the field, I'm giving her back to Yugi as I also raise her attack points with Mage Power, even if I do have to give up half of my life points, but she gets 1,000 more attack points for every face down card me or Yugi place on the field."

"You seem to know what you're doing for an old man." Kaiba scoffed.

"Oh, I do," Drell said. "I'll end my turn."

Kaiba glared at Drell in his competition against his chance of finally beating Yugi.

Yugi soon drew his next card. "I'll boost this stranger's strength with Mage Power!"

"You sure?" Drell asked. "That'll cost you 800 life points."

"I know, but in the process, the attack points and defense points will increase by 500 for every face down card on the field." Yugi said.

"Smart kid." Drell whispered to himself.

Yugi placed more face downs against Kaiba. "A thousand additional attack points make my Valkyria more than a match for your Blue-Eyes! Attack, Valkyria, with Mystic Scepter Blast!!"

Magician Valkyria soon sent a blast towards the Blue-Eyed White Dragon. 

"Not so fast, Yugi!" Kaiba glared as he set Yugi into a trap. "Attack Guidance Armor will save my Blue-Eyes!"

Kaiba's trap activates, and Peten the Dark Clown pats his new armor proudly.

"I wouldn't be patting that armor proudly if I were you." Drell said to Peten.

"Very observant," Kaiba glared at Yugi. "Now your attack is diverted!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Drell retorted.

"And just how do you plan to help him now?" Kaiba scoffed.

"By activating the trap card 'Trap Jammer'!" Drell smirked as he showed the card in his hand.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba asked.

"Yep, even if it's not on the field, it can be activated to negotiate a trap card's effect." Drell smirked.

"You... You..." Kaiba snarled.

"Clever son of a witch? Yes, I am." Drell taunted.

The attack Guidance Armor was soon destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Cherry yelled out and groaned as she looked quite miserable as Anubis seemed to be deep inside of her somehow and where she soon looked angry towards Drell as he was interfering with the duel. The attack was about to hit Blue-Eyes. Cherry soon started to chant something and where time started to go backwards and soon stopped at where it was Yugi's turn to attack without Drell in the Pyramid of Light this time. Mo and Patch looked very worried about Cherry. This time, the trap card was not destroyed and the attack destroyed the dark clown.

In the winding stone hallways of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan run out of a hallway and into a wider chamber. They stop on a ledge overlooking a chasm and catch their breath. Atticus was the same way.

"I think we lost 'em." Tristan said.

"So, who were those freaks?" Joey asked.

"I think those mummies were from Anubis." Atticus panted.

Behind and above them, in the open air off the ledge, the sky is roiling red around the large golden eye of the Pyramid of Light, and the center of the eye becomes a window back to the duel.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Yugi, what the heck is goin' on?" Joey asked.

"We've been drawn into the Millennium Puzzle, and that thing up there is somehow responsible!" Yugi replied.

"Then what's that down there?" Tristan asked while pointing down towards the chasm.

In the dark chasm below them, bits of golden rock and shards of blue glass swirl through the air around two pyramids, both familiar; the golden one on the left with its base at the top has had one of its corners demolished, smashed into by the one on the right, blue glass and also with a golden eye at its center. Or, to put it another way...

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"That blue one looks like the Pyramid of Light we saw at the museum!" Yugi cried out.

"Yeah? Well, it looks like it's beatin' the crud outta your Millennium Puzzle!" Joey replied.

"Fightin' pyramids and creepy floatin' eyes," Tristan commented. "Wonderful."

Back at the duel...

"I suggest that you give up right now." Drell glared at Kaiba.

"Have you forgotten about my deck destruction virus?" Kaiba smirked as the tentacles came out of the trap card again and took out ten random cards from Yugi's deck and into the graveyard.

Drell smiled sheepishly as he seemed to have a sweat drop over his forehead.

"Does it hurt, Yugi?" Kaiba mocked his original opponent. "Because it only gets worse from here."

"Oh, no.... I don't like the sound of that." Drell gulped.

"Kaiba! We can't continue this duel, there's another power at work here, and it's destroying us both!" Yugi begged.

"That's getting a bit old." Kaiba replied carelessly. 

"We could all be in great danger!" Yugi told him.

"The only thing I sense is your fear, not that I blame you, but I came here to win and stopping's not an option!" Kaiba continued selfishly. "For all the times you humiliated me in a duel, when clearly I should've been champion; for all the times I had to listen to you preach about the Heart of the Cards! You're going down, Yugi, and my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is gonna put you there!!"

"He has a worse ego than I do." Drell grumbled to himself.

"I agree." Patch said.

"Kaiba, once again your ridiculously over-inflated ego blinds you to the truth!" Yugi glared before drawing a card. "I am far from beaten, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl!" 

"Ooh, my favorite hot monster." Drell smirked.

"Hm!" Dark Magician Girl glanced at him.

"Next I reveal my face down card :Sage's Stone!" Yugi continued. "When the Dark Magician Girl is on the field and Sage's Stone is played, it allows me to automatically summon Dark Magician!"

"Big deal." Kaiba scoffed.

"Oh, if you knew what he was up to; you'd be concerned." Drell smirked at Kaiba.

"For now I sacrifice both magicians to summon, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Yugi continued. "And with his rise to power comes your Blue-Eyes' fall from grace! Because for every one of my Sorcerer's fallen comrades in the graveyard, your dragon loses 500 points!"

"And you should know how many there are in his graveyard." Drell smirked at Kaiba.

Kaiba yelped and groaned out in dismay.

"And right now there have been three magicians laid down to rest," Yugi glared at Kaiba. "So your precious Ultimate Dragon's power, decreases by 1500 points!"

"And that means your dragon is vulnerable to attack," Drell taunted Kaiba. "See ya, Blue-Eyes!" 

"Attack, with Celestial Blast!" Yugi commanded. 

The powerful sorcerer soon attacked the three-headed dragon. 

"Now! Will you stop this madness?!" Yugi glared at Kaiba.

"After one lucky move?" Kaiba replied. "I don't think so!" He soon drew one card and soon chuckled darkly and where Cherry did the same thing.

"Guys, I think there's something really wrong with Cherry." Patch pouted.

"Very well, Kaiba, you leave me no choice!" Yugi soon drew again as Kaiba did. "I move to attack Peten the Dark Clown!"

'No, then there will be nothing to defend my life points.' Kaiba thought to himself.

Drell sat on the edge as he watched this since he didn't have his magic working right now. Peten was soon destroyed. Cherry's eyes flashed red as she appeared to be possessed by Anubis. The trap card was about to do it's work again only for it to be blocked. Drell bit his fist as he watched this. It was soon Kaiba's turn. Drell bit his nails as this was getting intense. 

"He's in trouble now." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry?" Drell shook a chill down his spine.

"I activate the magic of Monster Reborn!" Kaiba called out as the Blue-Eyed White Dragon returned to the field. "Then I sacrifice my reborn Ultimate Dragon, to summon a new monster." 

"Here it comes." Cherry smirked.

"Ya see I have an even more powerful monster, complements of Pegasus!" Kaiba told Yugi much to his and Drell's misfortune. "A shiny new dragon! The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!!"

A shiny dragon soon appeared on the field, ready for battle.

Outside the Pyramid, Grandpa, Téa, and Mokuba are following the duel on the big screen as Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon takes the field.

"Could it be...?" Grandpa asked in alarm. "A card I've never seen before?"

"Oh, it gets worse for the Pharaoh." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry is seriously scaring me, guys." Patch whimpered. 

"You see, for every dragon in my graveyard, The Shining Blue Dragon gets 300 attack points, that's 1500 right off the bat for a punishing total of 4500 points!" Kaiba smirked.

Grandpa, Téa, Patch, Mo, and Mokuba look worried, as the monitor shows the increase.

"But don't forget, due to my Sorcerer's powers, your new dragon's attack points by 1500!" Yugi replied.

"I don't think so; thanks to my dragon's Shining Diffusion!" Kaiba smirked. 

The Shining Blue Dragon soon fired a blue light at the Yugi's monster, canceling out the effect.

"What?! Your points didn't decrease!" Yugi noticed.

"Exactly, that's because my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's allows me to choose which magic, trap, or monster effect cards can be used against him." Kaiba replied on the contrary. 

"Oh, no... That's bad..." Drell gulped.

Cherry giggled rather insanely.

"Just face it, Yugi, your days as a champion duelist are over! My Shining Dragon is gonna blast you back to the minor leagues where you belong!" Kaiba taunted. "Now, hit him again, Blue-Eyes! Shining Neutron Blast!" 

The Shining Blue Dragon soon fired its attack at Yugi's monster.

Yugi's life points soon decreased to 200.

"Kaiba, stop this!" Drell begged while Cherry laughed at the chaos. "And will you stop laughing?!"

"Why?" Cherry smirked at the warlock. 

"This is no time for laughing." Drell said.

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time," Cherry smirked. "This way, Kaiba can finally beat Yugi!" 

"This isn't like you." Mo frowned.

"Clearly you don't know me." Cherry smirked darkly to her foster cousin.

Mo soon noticed a different look in Cherry's eyes.

A dark laughter was soon heard as we are soon shown back inside the Millennium Puzzle's world.

"You sure this is the way to that mummy guy?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, every hallway looks the same!" Tristan added.

They got startled as yet another mummy was coming out, but this one appeared to be a sweet and innocent little girl one.

"Tanis...?" Atticus asked in shock.

"Hi, Atticus!" Tanis smiled as she sucked her thumb sweetly. "I wanna help you."

"Tanis, how did you get in the Millennium Puzzle?" Atticus asked

"My mummy showed me a way on the way to finding you," Tanis replied. "She says that she knows what's going on, and--"

"Wait, back up, you know one of those things?" Joey pointed to the little mummy girl like she was a threat.

"Don't worry, this is Tanis, she's a good mummy." Atticus assured them.

"Your friends are cute." Tanis giggled to Joey and Tristan.

"Anyway, are you sure you wanna help, Tanis?" Atticus asked. "This will be dangerous."

"Please let me help," Tanis gave cute puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please with sugar and scarab beetles on top?"

"Oh, alright." Atticus smiled.

Tanis giggled and clapped while Joey and Tristan rolled their eyes. Yugi reacts with surprise, then falls to his knees, gripping his shoulders as though suddenly cold.

"Yugi, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"It's weird... Suddenly I feel very weak, you guys..." Yugi groaned.

"Oh, that's not good at all." Tanis frowned.

"Hey, there's a trail." Tristan noticed one direction. 

"There's an energy that way," Tanis pointed out to the others. "It should take you to Anubis, my mummy and mummy-daddy say so."

"Thanks, Tanis." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing." Tanis smiled back as she felt glad that she could help.

"Come on, guys." Joey said as he carried a sick and poor Yugi.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, back with the others as the Pyramid of Light was glowing brighter...

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

"This thing's putting out energy waves that're making my pacemaker go haywire!" Grandpa alerted. As the Pyramid of Light glowed, storm clouds formed and where more of the dome was coming apart.

"Up here!" an old familiar voice called out as this looked like the end until a rope ladder from a helicopter came down to the rescue.

Everyone outside the Pyramid of Light soon looked up.

"I'd hurry up!" The helper told them.

"Pegasus?" Tea wondered. 

The cracking ground appeared to be coming closer and closer toward them.

"I say we start climbing!" Drell told them as he picked up Cherry

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as she was suddenly grabbed. "Get off of me, you fat sack of garbage!"

They all soon climbed up to the helicopter. The monitor over the arena statics a bit on a blank screen, then shuts off. Téa, Grandpa, and Mokuba huddle together in the helicopter, watching the stadium fall apart below. 

"Pegasus, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked in slight accusatory.

"How 'bout we start with a 'thank you', you little ingrate?" Maximilian scoffed. "If I hadn't figured out what this whole 'Pyramid of Light' thing was about, you'd all be crushed. You see, Kaiba thinks he got that card from me when in fact this has all been arranged by an evil lord who tried to take over the world five millennia ago, and is now back to finish the job."

"How'd you find that out?" Mo asked.

"I looked it up," Maximilian replied. "Now this Anubis has created the ultimate shadow game! And he's getting stronger every moment."

"And Yugi and Kaiba are right in the middle of it." Patch frowned.

"Then the prophecy is being fulfilled." Grandpa added in disappointment.

"We've just gotta find a way to help them." Tea pouted.

"They're doomed." Cherry smirked.

The helicopter circles around, and a patch of swirling red comes into view on its side, staining the blue around a giant golden eye, like before...

Meanwhile, back in the Millennium Puzzle's world...

Joey and Tristan each have a grip on one of Yugi's shoulders, helping him walk, as the three of them follow the stream of light through a doorway.

"It should be it right over here." Tanis told the older boys.

"And I see which one Anubis is in." Atticus said.

They are now standing in the doorway to the same tomb Yugi found earlier, and energy streams are trailing through the air all around them, pooling in the eye of the Pyramid of Light depicted with feathery wings on the tablet over the dog-faced sarcophagus. Inside the same sarcophagus, the mummy is gripping the Pyramid of Light artifact with both bandaged hands, as light pours into it. The collar attached to it is now around the mummy's neck, and the mummy seems to have regrown at least one bloodshot, not-quite-human red eye.

'This is not good.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Foolish mortals," Anubis laughed. "There is nothing you can do to stop my rebirth. I have infiltrated the realm of the Pharaoh, and his life force now feeds mine. No one who is born of the magical realm can do anything because I drained it all to the last drop and it all now belongs to me!"

"Wait, so you're the reason why Drell couldn't use his magic?!" Atticus glared at Anubis.

"You could say that, Wiccan." Anubis smirked.

"Well, we won't just stand by while you feed off the life force of others to save yourself, we're taking you down, Anubis!" Atticus glared.

"He's right and I'm with him!" Yugi felt determined now.

"I'd stay in that casket if I were you!" Joey said to Anubis out of determination.

"Yeah, because in case you haven't noticed, we've got you outnumbered." Tristan added as he took a brave step forward.

The mummified zombies start then appearing from behind the dais, from behind the coffins on the ground. This looked bad at first until the mummies gasped at Tanis and soon dropped to the floor and bowed to her like she was a royal.

"Eh, what's going on here?" Joey asked Tanis.

"I-I'm not sure..." Tanis looked lost.

"Ah, the daughter of King Set I." Anubis smirked to the little mummy girl. 

"My mummy-daddy's a King?" Tanis asked as though she hadn't known that.

"Yes, and what an honor it is to be in your presence, Princess." Anubis smirked.

"You never told me you were a princess." Atticus was surprised to an evenly surprised Tanis.

Anubis then grabbed a hold of Tanis. "Join me, child, as we build a future together for these fools who won't be able to see it." His eyes seemed to be hypnotizing Tanis.

Tanis seemed to shake slightly and was now stunned. "I will join and follow you, Anubis."

"Excellent, little princess." Anubis smirked as the mummies soon rose up.

"Tanis, no!" Atticus cried out.

"Princess Tanis, yes!" Anubis smirked to the boys. "Behold the future, since you won't live to see it for yourself."

In the air above the dog-faced sarcophagus appears a vision. In it, a city-scape can be seen in flames in the background, multicolored fireballs zooming through the air like comets; a dragon appears in the foreground and roars! This startles Atticus, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. As they continue to watch the vision, the multicolored fireballs crash into the sides of more buildings.

"Soon, my beasts of destruction shall annihilate all traces of life on Earth." Anubis told the others.

A fireball smashes into the side of a ship at sea, striking right through its hull and creating a plume of steam on its opposite side. The ship explodes, and another fearsome monster emerges from the blast. The vision changes. In a dark night sky, beneath roiling black clouds, a two-headed green dragon with a third face on its chest is surrounded on all sides by tanks and lit up by searchlights from the ground.

"And I will finally complete that which I started millennia ago." Anubis continued.

They are soon shown Yugi with the final piece of the puzzle.

"It is by your very hand that this devastation will occur, mortal," Anubis told Yugi as the vision ended. "For when you released the Pharaoh, you released me as well."

"What's he talking about, Yug?" Joey asked.

"What's he mean?" Tristan added.

"This is between me and him," Yugi replied before looking to his friends. "Listen, you guys need to find a way out of this place and save yourselves. I'm gonna stay here and figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Joey asked.

"There was a prophecy my grandpa read to me in the museum, and I think it may have something to do with this, I just don't know what." Yugi replied.

"It had something to do with determination, I think." Atticus said.

"Yug, that's crazy talk!" Joey frowned.

"Just go, guys!" Yugi told his best friends.

"Listen, there's no way we're leaving, you we're a team! We've been through everything together and there's no way we're backing out on you now, pal." Joey told his youngest best friend.

"That's right!" Tristan added. "And we may not know Atticus that well, but he needs help too."

"But... The last thing I wanna do is put my best friends in danger." Yugi feared for their safety.

Mo, Patch, Tea, and where somewhere deep inside, Cherry, all sensed that their friends were in danger as they stood up.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

"Tea!" Mokuba gasped. 

"What're you doing?" Grandpa asked the girl.

Mokuba and Grandpa soon saw Mo, Patch, and Cherry doing the same thing as Tea. Téa, seemingly in a trance, climbs out onto the side of the helicopter, balancing on one of its rails as it tilts slightly to the side, not even holding onto anything. Her hair flutters in the wind from the helicopter blades; she seems weightless, almost floating, like an angel, as she stares straight into the menacing red eye of the Pyramid of Light. Mo and Patch soon followed after Tea while Cherry seemed to be fighting internally. And where all four of their spirits soon went inside, causing Anubis who had taken control of Cherry's body to glare before going back to his original body.

"Cherry, is that really you?" Patch asked hopefully.

"It sure is." Cherry assured him.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Patch replied. "If you're Cherry, prove it."

"Well..." Cherry looked around before whispering her birth name to him.

"Okay, that's you." Patch then said, now believing her since Cherry almost never gave out her real name and Cherry was just a nickname.

Their spirits all continued inside, but there were, of course, some red electricity zapping them from time-to-time.

"Foolish youths." Maximilian commented about Mo, Patch, Cherry, and Tea.

The Egyptian chants were soon heard.

"You all come back here at once!" Grandpa demanded.

"We have to help our friends." Tea, Patch, Mo, and Cherry said.

The wind was blowing hard and was trying to knock them off course, and where Tea, Patch, Mo, and Cherry were now leaning off the helicopter. 

"They're falling!" Mokuba gasped.

"Grab them!" Grandpa replied.

Drell soon grabbed Tea, Mo, Patch, and Cherry so they wouldn't fall off as their spirits fell out of their bodies.

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem," Anubis's voice chanted. "Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem."

The path inside the eye of the Pyramid of Light wasn't easy with the red lightning zapping them.

"Take them back to the helicopter." Drell told the others as he helped them with what he could despite being magical powerless.

Tea, Mo, Patch, and Cherry's souls soon started to sparkle and glimmer.

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem," Anubis continued. "Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem...!"

"We're coming, guys!" Tea, Mo, Patch, and Cherry's spirits called out as they glowed and sparkled and glimmered.

The air around them sparkled, and, in the red void of the center of the eye, they regained their normal colors.

Yugi, Joey, Atticus, and Tristan see something glowing in the air in front of them.

"Tea! Patch! Mo! Cherry!" Yugi and Atticus called out once they saw them.

The mummies looked up too.

"How'd ya find us?" Joey asked.

"Are you kidding? Remember the friendship symbol we drew?" Tea smiled as she showed her friendship symbol on the back of her right hand.

"Of course we do." Tristan replied as he also checked out his right hand.

"The ink may have faded, but our bond never will!" Joey added as he did the same.

"Right." Tristan replied as he looked down at Yugi.

"Right." Joey added as he did the same thing.

"How did you guys find me though?" Atticus asked Mo, Patch, and Cherry.

"We sensed that you were in danger and we sensed it with our hearts." Mo said.

"Even you, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Even me." Cherry replied shamelessly.

"We're all with you and we'll always be with you." Tea told Yugi.

The glowing marks fade as Yugi looks around at his friends.

"Thanks, guys," Yugi smiled. "Friends 'til the end!"

"Yeah!" Tea smiled.

"Right!" Joey beamed.

"You bet!" Tristan added.

"You guys join your hands in too." Tea smiled at Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch nodded and did this. They then looked to Cherry and nodded for her to join in. Cherry held out her hand and joined them as they were her friends after all. And where soon symbols appeared on the back of their right hands.

"What the?!" Cherry asked. 

"There's nothing out there that's more powerful than our friendship and the same must be for you guys too." Tea replied to that.

"It sure is." Mo smiled.

"Téa's right; I can feel it," Yugi agreed. "All we have to do is stick together."

"Sticking together is what we all do best." Patch added as he smiled to Atticus as there was no bond like a boy and his dog.

"That's right." Joey nodded.

"We'll never leave your side--WHOA!" Tea said before yelping as she got pulled away from them.

The eye of the winged Pyramid of Light on the tablet is glowing, coloring everything in the room reddish. Mo, Patch, and Cherry were soon pulled away as well.

"Guys!" Yugi and Atticus cried out for their friends.

"Your pathetic little bond is nothing against my power!" Anubis taunted. "Soon my soul will be fully restored, and your world shrouded in darkness!"

Tea, Mo, Patch, and even Cherry all screamed out in pain.

"And yet you fools prattle on about togetherness?!" Anubis continued. "Then so be it!! I'm not letting what became of Princess Tanis of her foolish father sending her to that Ghoul School with those rejected monsters happen to you all!"

Tanis's eyes seemed to blink as what he said about the school break the hypnosis as she remembered everything about the school. She remembered the good old times, especially when she befriended Winnie, Sibella, Elsa, and Phantasma, and recently, Mary the alien girl, Goonie, the daughter of the Creature from the Black Lagoon, and Godzina, the daughter of Godzilla. Anubis soon fired a red beam of light at Tea, Mo, Patch, and Cherry, making them solid. They all yelled out as they were then stuck.

"NO!" Atticus gasped.

The mummies then waited to take the four of them away to carry out Anubis's plans. Tea, Mo, Patch, and Cherry soon all floated down. 

"Guys!" The others cried out.

"Watch out!" Yugi gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Tea started to freak out as they got closer to the mummies. She then closed her eyes, kicks out blindly and takes off the heads of the two nearest mummies on either side of her. A charm that was controlling Tanis soon fell and shattered before she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as she then woke up and was now back to normal.

"Wow." Atticus said, impressed.

"Uh, what, I could do that..." Joey stammered.

"What happened?" Tanis pouted.

"Anubis tried to control you." Atticus soothed the little mummy girl.

"That big meanie." Tanis glared.

"Yes, very big meanie," Atticus agreed. "Gosh, I never knew Cherry had it in here..." he then said as he saw Cherry fighting the other mummies like Tea was.

But that was short-lived as Tea, Mo, and Cherry all soon freaked out once they saw a mummy's head without a body and mummy hands on their right shoulders.

"Yuck..." Patch winced.

"Let's take 'em apart!" Joey decided.

"Literally!" Tristan added.

The girls began to try to get away from the evil mummies. The boys then came in to help the girls as they were both disturbed and scared of the mummies. 

"You leave our friends alone!" Patch glared at the evil mummies.

The mummies lowly groaned and came toward him. Patch glared as he then battled against the mummies, not afraid of them in the slightest. He soon punched one of them on the head.

"That's my dog!" Atticus cheered. "Brother! Brother, I said brother..." he then realized what he said around Yugi, Tristan, and Joey.

Joey soon did the same thing to a mummy that Patch did. Tanis narrowed her eyes as she decided to help even if she wasn't really a violent little girl.

"Let's try this!" Tristan glared as he kicked his foot through a mummy.

A broken-off hand lands on Tristan's shoulder and tries to grab him, to Yugi's fright, but Tristan grabs it and throws it away across the room.

"How do you kill something that's already dead?" Atticus asked.

"I guess we just fight." Patch suggested.

One of the mummies shows Tea, Mo, and Cherry one of the separate heads which freaked them out.

"Guys, do something!" Cherry cried out. "This is worse than the Egyptian levels in Crash Bandicoot 3!"

"They just keep coming!" Mo yelped.

"Oh, I wish I could help, but I'm too little..." Tanis sighed sadly. "I'm just a little mummy girl all on my own, just like in Ghoul School," She soon remembered about her royal title. "Wait, I'm a princess... That means, I can maybe fix this...."

The mummies groaned and came toward the others.

"Everybody, STOP!" Tanis told the mummies. "By the order of Princess Tanis!"

The mummies soon stopped where they were.

"Wow, they listen to her..." Joey noted.

"Um... Hmm... I wonder if I should test this first," Tanis smiled innocently. "Uh, everyone, hop up on one foot."

The mummies then hopped up and down on one foot.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Okay, okay, now do the Chicken Dance." Tanis giggled.

The mummies then did the moves of the chicken dance much to her amusement.

"Uh, Tanis, ya mind wrapping this up a little?" Cherry asked the little mummy girl.

"Oh, right," Tanis remembered. "All right, other mummies, leave my fleshy friends alone."

The mummies soon left Atticus and the others alone.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Anubis snapped.

"You told me I was a princess, so I did what a true princess does." Tanis smirked to the Egyptian god.

"Curses." Anubis groaned.

Meanwhile back on the dueling field...

"How the mighty have fallen!" Kaiba mocked Yugi. "Lying there on the ground like a dog waiting to be put out of its misery! Get up!"

"Get up so I can knock you back down!" Kaiba and Anubis's voices said.

"Something's not right here, Kaiba, and you know it!" Yugi huffed.

"Spare me the mystic mumbo-jumbo, you just can't stand that your reputation's at stake!" Kaiba retorted.

"And you have no idea what's at stake here!" Drell scolded.

"Be quiet, old man!" Kaiba and Anubis's voice glared.

"Oh, if I had my magic, you'd be toast!" Drell growled.

"I agree with Drell," Yugi said as he drew a card from his deck. "But believe me, I can not let you win this duel! Big Shield Gardna defense mode."

"You know, I think you're the one who doesn't have a clue what this match is really about; it's about payback," Kaiba said before drawing out a new card and smirked in self satisfaction. Heh... And this card will see to that. But first, let's deal with your so-called Big Shield Gardna, do ya think it's big enough to block the power of my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?!"

"He is so stubborn." Drell groaned.

"Oh, like you weren't, you're just like your mother." Anubis mocked.

Drell glared before he saw Joey, Tristan, and Atticus's bodies, still unconscious. "Atticus..." he whispered in deep concern for the boy he almost loved like a son.

Mokuba looked to the same direction Drell was. Big Shield Gardna's 2600 defense points against Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's 4500 attack points.

"Shining Dragon, attack with Shining Neutron Blast!" Kaiba ordered.

The dragon breathes a shimmering stream of light at Big Shield Gardna. It weathers the blast for a moment, then Yugi's monster's shield snaps and the monster along with it. He shields his face, fighting to stay standing despite his exhaustion.

'Oh, no, he's getting exhausted.' Drell thought to himself.

"I told you when we started this duel that this time things were gonna be different, Yugi! You may have beaten me in the past--" Kaiba said before Anubis soon joined in. "But now there's nothing you can do to stop me from having my revenge! You're finished!"

Yugi prepares to draw; his deck is badly depleted, but he still has cards left to play. "No... I'm not yet..." he said weak at first until he drew his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards! Now I summon Watapon in defense mode. And since I used Pot of Greed to play Watapon, I can summon another monster to the field. And I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. It's your move."

Drell was unimpressed with the monster choices Yugi made.

"So let me see if I've got this right now," Kaiba taunted Yugi once more. "You're playing a cream puff, and an elf. Well then, it's your funeral!" he then drew a card. "First, the Card of Demise I played before sends this dragon to the graveyard!"

"Oh, I can't take much more of this!" Drell groaned out of agony.

"And you know what that means, my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon has more destructive power than before!" Kaiba glared.

"Kaiba, please listen to me!" Yugi cried back.

" All I wanna hear from you is your anguishing cry of defeat!" Kaiba replied. Anubis seem to reply the same way.

"Kaiba, for the last time I'm begging you to stop this!" Yugi pleaded.

On the other side of the barrier, Grandpa and Mokuba are staring worriedly at the Pyramid from the gallery where they found Joey and Tristan.

"Anubis won't listen to me, but I'm the princess." Tanis pouted.

"Well, gods don't exactly do what royalty tell them to do." Patch said.

"Aw..." Tanis pouted. "Still can't believe I'm a princess though."

Maximilian and a lackey from the helicopter are leaning Joey, Téa, and Tristan's unconscious bodies up against the wall.

"People are getting hurt.. Lives are in danger..." Yugi wearily told Kaiba. "And this Pyramid of Light you've created is the source of it all! There's a dark power in our midst and you can't deny it! With every life point lost, we both become weaker. I know you can feel it. We must stop, before it's too late!"

'Destroy him, destroy him now!' Anubis's voice and Kaiba's thoughts said.

"Anubis, stop it!" Drell begged.

'You're not the boss of me!' Anubis snapped at him.

Kaiba had a different plan in mind as the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon still had one special ability to activate.

"I have to do something..." Drell said to himself. "This kid is insane and Anubis is making him worse, but without my magic, I'm as useless as a mortal..." He soon saw the look in Kaiba's eyes and soon felt relieved.

"So, this Drell guy is magic?" Tanis asked.

"Surprised you haven't heard of him, but yes, Drell is the Head of the Witch's Council." Atticus educated.

"I have a feeling Kaiba is going to destroy the pyramid of light." Patch said.

And Patch's feeling was right.

Kaiba and Anubis now seemed to be arguing with each other.

"Finally, he's come to his senses..." Drell sighed in relief. "Now, will his dragon's special ability work?"

"Your reign as the King of Games is over!" Kaiba yelled through his thoughts. "That title will be mine, as will all three of your Egyptian God Cards!! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, sacrifice yourself and destroy the Pyramid of Light!"

"Go, Kaiba!" Drell cheered.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon starts to light up at the edges, then the jewel at the center of its torso shines blindingly. A strong wind blows in the arena; Yugi's Watapon looks like it's almost getting blown away, and Yugi and Celtic Guardian weather the gust, eyes closed or shielded against it. Kaiba waits for his move to take effect, unperturbed. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon now looks like a small sun that has gone supernova. Then light explodes from it, straight down onto the Pyramid of Light card on Kaiba's field. The card glows, as though absorbing the light, shines brightly and doesn't shatter. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon still destroys itself. The deep, disembodied voice that has been chanting speaks to them.

"NO!" Drell frowned as the Pyramid of Light wasn't destroyed.

Anubis's laughter was heard as the sacrifice was unsuccessful. "This, I cannot allow."

"What?!" Yugi yelped. "The Pyramid of Light wasn't destroyed?!"

"The Pyramid of Light endures because I will it, so great is my power!" Anubis replied.

"Hey! What is this?! Show yourself, whoever you are!" Kaiba glared.

"I have been here the whole time, mortal, whispering in your ear!" Anubis replied.

"The whole time?!" Kaiba glared until a shadow came over behind him. "No! This is some sort of trick!"

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped after he saw the shadow.

"Kaiba, look out!" Yugi cried out.

Something soon came out of the shadow. Behind Kaiba, the ground has turned to viscous, charcoal-colored slime. A hulking figure rises from it, muscles and veins bulging on its bare torso. Kaiba gasped and was instantly afraid at what he had seen. The figure soon grabbed him by the head with one hand.

"Kaiba, no!" Yugi cried out.

The figure soon tossed Kaiba aside.

"You have served me well, little worm, but you have outlived your usefulness!" Anubis told Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Yugi cried out.

Yugi soon looked at Anubis as his transformation was being completed. The giant's skin moves and folds, forming first an eye symbol, then a triangle around it, then solidifying and breaking off into the Pyramid of Light artifact, now hanging from Kaiba's assailant's neck by a chain. Chanting voices can once again be heard, as the newcomer is clothed in ancient-style armor and cloaked in purple and black shadows.

"Behold your true opponent, Yugi," Drell muttered fearfully. "I hope you can defeat him again."

"Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem. Pehteh, nehbu, mehr-em seshem!" The chanting became stronger than before which was very scary.

"So it's been you behind this whole duel, manipulating Kaiba all along!" Yugi glared at the evil god. "The Egyptian Lord of the Dead: Anubis."

"I am pleased that you remember me after all these years, Pharaoh," Anubis said. "It will make my victory crushing you all that much sweeter. You will fall and my reign of destruction shall begin."

Black slime still pools around Anubis' black boots. The hem of his black cape is torn and ruined, as though burned. The cloth around his belt is blue, and red bands bulge around his arms. His chest is still bare, with only the Pyramid of Light upon it. Upon his shoulders a spiked mantle and armored shoulder pads secure his cape. His hair is blonde and scraggly, falling past his shoulders. His face, now that of a human being, is veined, strained with excess of power, and there's a round, blue jewel in the center of his forehead.

"We'll see." Yugi glared at Anubis in determination.

"The souls of your friends have already fallen trapped with inside your Millennium Puzzle." Anubis told him.

"My friends..." Yugi gasped as he grabbed the puzzle.

"Lost in a labyrinth of the dead!" Anubis laughed.

"You're wrong, can still sense their presence and I will fight to defend them, no matter what happens, I will not let your evil plan dome to pass, Anubis!" The Pharaoh glared.

"All I need do is defeat you in this duel and the prophecy will be fulfilled," Anubis glared back. "You will be destroyed... The magic of the Shadow Games that you locked away centuries ago will once again be unleashed into the world, and I shall finally take my rightful place, as the Pharaoh of this realm! With the Pyramid of Light at my command, there is nothing you can do to stop me! The ultimate shadow game is just beginning."

Soon enough, two cards appeared in his hand and darkness began to be sucked into the cards.

"This isn't good..." Drell moaned as he fell through his seat. "I can't watch anymore..."

Some black ink soon started to drip down from Anubis's hand. Drell winced and grimaced from the inky mess.

"I summon the terrible beasts, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!" Anubis challenged.

Two creatures soon appeared from the black ink.

"Oh, boy..." Drell moaned as the battle monsters appeared.

"Reverse, reverse..." Yugi muttered as he drew a card and put it face down.

"Search your deck until doomsday and there will still won't be anything that can stand up to my savage beasts, for you, Pharaoh, I'm afraid that doomsday is today." Anubis said before making a face down card appear.

A hand, and with a small 'zap', a face down card appears on the god's field.

"Now watch as your last line of defense is ripped to shreds before your eyes!" Anubis scowled. "Sphinx Teleia, it is feeding time!"

Sphinx Teleia soon turned from innocent to frightening as she then pounced and attacked Celtic Guardian.

"Worse than Mother Nature..." Drell trembled at Sphinx Teleia.

"My Celtic Guardian! No!" Yugi cried out.

"And now it is your turn, Andro Sphinx!" Anubis then decided. "Each time Andro Sphinx destroys a monster, half that monster's attack points are taken away from my opponent's life points!"

Yugi's life points were decreased to 100.

"You have only one hundred points left." Anubis taunted.

"Oh, no!" Mokuba gasped.

"Yugi!" Grandpa cried out for his grandson.

Anubis soon chuckled darkly, thinking he would win. "Your fate is sealed, Pharaoh," he taunted Yugi. "Soon, will be the relic buried away! Soon worms will feast on your flesh, just as they did on mine!"

"Your worms can wait, I put my faith in the heart of the cards," The Pharaoh said before drawing his next card only to see it was a monster card. "No monsters, just two magic cards.....That's all I have left."

Anubis waits for the end with a satisfied grimace; he's won, and he knows it. Drell groaned as he looked quite miserable as he couldn't do anything to help.

"There must be something we can do." Tanis frowned.

The mummies looked sad with Tanis since she was unhappy.

Tanis sighed as she sat down and sulked, even as a princess she couldn't stop Anubis. "This is worse than Revolta and the Grim Creeper." she then said, remembering her first adventure with Cherry and Atticus, only now, she was a princess.

Atticus soon noticed something. "Have any of you noticed that red light is coming from that eye?" He asked.

"That eye... It must mean something..." Tanis agreed.

"That eye seems to be the power source," Yugi replied. "Hey, hold on... The prophecy!"

"The eye that sees what's yet-to-come, its prophecy shall be fulfilled unless blinded by events predetermined." Atticus said.

"The prophecy, Atticus, I think we've figured it out!" Yugi smiled to his new friend.

"It simply means fate!" Atticus smiled back. "As in, the Dagger of Fate!"

"Do you guys need some mummy help?" Tanis offered as the other mummies waited for any orders from their princess.

"Can you get them to show us where the Dagger of Fate is?" Patch asked her.

"Mummies!" Tanis commanded. "Show us the Dagger of Fate!"

The mummies groaned and then led the way toward a stone sarcophagus and they soon moved the top of it to show what was left inside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here it is," Yugi said. "Let's just hope that Fate is on our side."

Atticus soon picked up the dagger and soon threw it at the eye which was the Pyramid of Light's eye.

"Please work..." Mo bit her lip as she couldn't take much more of this adventure.

Luckily the dagger hit the eye, causing it to explode.

"Yes!" Atticus and Mo shared a victory hug together.

The Pyramid of Light around Anubis's neck started to looked like it was short circuiting. Drell felt hopeless for anything else and soon began to pray to hope for the best until his eyes widened and he felt different on the inside as he felt a lost energy source had been brought back to him. He soon looked at the duel and saw what was happening. There seemed to be smoky white sparkles casting over him.

"By the power of the Supernatural..." Drell said before he was floating and he looked very thrilled now. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!" He soon saw the pharaoh with an idea.

Cherry shuddered and shook a chill down her spine. "I sense Drell's happiness..." she then said to the others. "I'm actually kinda happy for him..."

"NO!" Anubis's voice told her. "Think of how much better your life is with him being powerless!"

"I'd rather have him back in power than you ruling the world!" Cherry glared.

"You are just a fool like the rest of them!" Anubis snarled.

"Yeah, well, I'd be more worried about your duel." Cherry smirked as she had a feeling what Yugi was going to do next.

"What are you doing?!" Anubis looked to Yugi as he was back on top.

'Do it.' Drell thought to himself while looking at the Pharaoh.

Kaiba soon helped Yugi bring back his Egyptian God cards to go up against Anubis.

"Go, team!" Drell cheered as the Pyramid of Light card was destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" Anubis cried out as he had been defeated and where what was left of the Pyramid of Light was the ruby marble from the eye.

Yugi switches back to himself, and smiles down at the Millennium Puzzle, before hurrying over to Kaiba, who hasn't moved. "Kaiba, are you okay?"

"I can take care of myself!" Kaiba glared before wincing from the pain.

Yugi decided to help him out anyway as he really needed the help. Drell soon had his wand back and smiled as things were coming back to normal for everybody. Anubis's laughter was heard as the jewel glowed.

"Anubis?!" Drell glared. He then tried to destroy the jewel with his magic. The warlock glared at the god as he tried to use his own magic against Anubis.

"Oh, your beautiful magic... So quenching..." Anubis smirked.

"You're not getting it back!" Drell glared.

Unfortunately for Drell, his magic didn't do a thing to the jewel.

"I may have my magic back, but the jewel won't take it," Drell narrowed his eyes. "I just hope the Jewel of Life isn't the same way in the future."

The jewel soon seemed to let black flames come out of it.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped as he ducked down from the black flames.

"What's happening?" Tanis pouted. "I thought we were winning!"

"Looks like Anubis is ready to take this to the next level." Atticus said.

"Shadows, take life! Creatures, be born!" Anubis laughed at everyone else's misery. "Now let's see how well you play this game when the monsters are real!"

"R-R-Real?!" Mo yelped.

"Uh-oh." Tea moaned while Joey and Tristan were freaking out with Mo.

"It is no longer time to duel, now it is time to die!" Anubis's voice announced.

The slime-creature has taken form, sort of, into a towering wolf. Yugi and Kaiba look up at it as it keeps forming itself; the slime changes color, as though solidifying, drying. It hardens into armor-like scales. The monster sports huge, canine teeth and two point sideways as though very short tusks. It opens its jaws and attacks them with a jet of blue energy from its mouth. They both dodge to the side, just barely, and the blast passes between them and hits the far wall. As though this stadium needed any more punishment, there is now a great big hole through the side of it, facing the sea. The jet of flame from the impact flares out through it, and it's an impressive one. Two spell cards soon appeared by Anubis's side before flying towards Yugi and Kaiba's decks.

"Nothing in your decks of cards can save you now!!" Anubis snapped. "It appears you are one card short, Pharaoh!"

"But we're not!" Atticus and Joey glared.

"Attack!! Gilford the Lightning and Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Joey called out.

"Superman, take him down!" Atticus added in. "You too, Long Shadow!"

Joey's two warriors fall on the huge beast from above and strike its thickly-armored neck with their swords; they don't even leave a mark.

"Begone!" Anubis commanded.

Long Shadow and Superman soon went after Joey's cards. Long Shadow grew giant and punches Anubis in the face at the sametime as Superman flew up right at Anubis's face to punch him as well.

"So, who's in charge now, Anubis?" Atticus smirked to the Egyptian god.

Anubis soon breathed out fire at the four duel monsters. The beast raises its head and vaporizes Gearfried and Gilford before they can try again. The blast that shatters them also goes straight through the ceiling above the spectators, and punches yet another hole in the duel dome. Long Shadow and Superman came next after Anubis's monsters to defeat the god once and for all, but they soon saw that the others were in danger and so they had to save them.

"Come on... Come on..." Atticus hoped that this could work.

Anubis soon found this as a weakness as he soon attacked the two superhero duel monsters in the back with his flames.

"We're pancakes!" Joey cried out.

Before Atticus or Patch could fly up to stop the ceiling from crushing them, two familiar toon monsters appeared and held the stopped ceiling from crushing them.

"Toon Monsters?" Mo asked.

Cherry gasped. "It's Mr. Pegasus!"

"These Toon Monsters won't last long, we have to get out of here while we still got the chance!" Maximilian told them.

"Yugi, I know you'll take this creep down!" Joey encouraged his best friend.

"That's right, 'cuz we'll be with you all the way!" Tea added.

"Always!" Tea, Joey, and Tristan said as they showed their friendship symbols.

Yugi smiles faintly, and responds by raising his own right hand.

"Fine, fine, let's go already!" Maximilian rushed urgently.

"You all go; I'm going to stay here and help Yugi and Kaiba defeat Anubis!" Atticus told them.

"You are insane!" Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, me, Yugi, and Kaiba will be able to defeat Anubis." Atticus assured her.

"Come on, Cherry, we gotta move." Mo took her foster cousin's hand and ran with her as they went with Mr. Pegasus.

Atticus soon got down to Yugi and Kaiba just as the two Toon Monsters crashed down. Each disappeared with a little pink poof of smoke.

Meanwhile, down on the floor, the beast has grown even more vicious. The spikes that shot the purple fire are now fashioned as little blowpipes on its back, ready to shoot again. Somewhere along the line it has sprouted huge, demonic wings. In the center of its chest is the red marble. It now stands on its hind legs, taller than the center of the duel dome, and roars to the sky. As they keep watching, a ridge sprouts atop its head that looks like an axe blade. The red marble glows and sparks, it roars, and the clouds above crash with lightning.

"How can we beat a real monster?" Yugi wondered.

"Easy, with a real monster." Atticus said.

Kaiba found a card and soon tossed it to the two. Atticus and Yugi both caught the card and saw what it was.

"What's this?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"The one card that can beat him." Kaiba replied.

Atticus and Yugi both soon placed the card up in the sky.

"It's time to get real with the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Yugi called out.

"Shining Nova Attack!" Atticus added as someone extra came to help.

It was the spirit of the Pharaoh.

"If the monsters are real, so are their powers!" Yugi told Anubis.

"Including this dragon's which can destroy any monster!" Atticus added.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon soars into the dark sky above, shining like a star. The monster watches it. The Dragon hovers above, as though taunting the menacing beast. It forms more blue fire in its jaws.

"DESTROY, ANUBIS!" Yugi, Atticus, and The Pharaoh demanded.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon soon used its ability as it soon shines brighter than Anubis's flames.

Outside, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Pegasus, Grandpa, Mokuba, and Pegasus' henchman are standing next to the helicopter, and can hardly not stop and stare at the spectacular light show.

"Whoa, check it out!" Tristan called out.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's light forces the blue fire back, and back, and finally reaches the monster that was once Anubis, and where he starts melting from the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's power.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Anubis cried out in dismay. "Kaghh ayghleghl, vaaagh ne'setch, yu ee ehl, yu--" he then tried to utter out as it finally now looked like the end for him, and where he died and his skeleton soon turned to dust and the jewel shattered.

Tanis bowed her head as she gave a moment of silence in respect for one of her home cultured gods.

The clouds soon vanished and it became a clear and starry night in the sky.

"He's not coming back, right?" Tea asked, referring to Anubis.

"We should take a closer look at that prophecy, to see what it foretells for the future." Grandpa replied.

"Oh, please, old man," Maximilian scoffed. "Anubis is gone, no one could return after suffering a defeat so thoroughly devastating as that."

"Well, nobody but Kaiba." Drell said.

Kaiba, his arm tended, walks over and joins the group.

"Kaiba..." Yugi looked concerned.

"Oh, please, spare me all your bull about friendship, will ya?" Kaiba replied bitterly. "If it wasn't for that freak crashing the party, we both know that the winner of today's duel would've been me. So enjoy your last days of being champion, while ya still can."

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"I gotta say, it's nice to have the old Kaiba back!" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah?" Kaiba huffed. "Well, this conversation's over, we'll duel again." he then walked away.

"Wait up!" Mokuba rushed after his brother.

"I'm just glad he didn't bring up the amount of money that will have to be used to pay for the damage." Drell said.

"I don't think his insurance is gonna cover this." Grandpa agreed with Drell, chuckling.

"He's got plenty of money, Grandpa, but what he doesn't have is one of these," Yugi replied as he showed his Millennium Puzzle. "And unless he changes he won't have best friends like this! What Kaiba doesn't get is that victory means nothing, unless you can share it with the people you love. 'Cuz then, you're really a winner."

"That's right." Mo nodded.

Atticus then remembered the spell he had to finish and knew what he had to write in it to finish the spell.

"I know that look," Cherry said to Atticus. "It's inspiration."

"Yep, and I know exactly how to finish the spell." Atticus said before he brought out the spell book and a pen.

"Nobody talk." Cherry warned as she knew Atticus needed this.'

Atticus soon wrote down what he needed to and once he finished, he smiled.

"Alright, recite the spell." Drell said.

"Alright," Atticus said before clearing his voice before reciting the spell. "'From all of us together we are friends with are marks and symbols of friendship there will always be friends, no matter even if time ends.'"

The Elements of Harmony and the Sword of Harmony all soon appeared and all fired magic blasts at Atticus. Cherry ducked down slightly in alarm from that.

"It's the Sword of Harmony." Drell smiled.

After a short while, everyone soon saw the Elements of Harmony and the Elemental Sword and Atticus missing, leaving only a singed spot where he was. Drell covered his eyes from that and soon looked again.

"Atticus exploded!" Patch yelped.

"Nope, he's now with Zeus and Celestia to accept his destiny." Drell said.

"Phew!" Patch smiled in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Atticus soon walked all around as he was suddenly in a new place, but he wasn't scared or even worried as he felt like he saw this coming from a mile away. "Where am I?" He asked as his voice echoed. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was soon a big golden glow to show the bestowed Alicorn Princess with the King of Greek Gods and Mount Olympus.

"Princess Celestia and Zeus." Atticus bowed before the two of them.

"Congratulations, Atticus." Princess Celestia and Zeus smiled.

"I don't understand, what did I do?" Atticus asked.

"That spell of course, and you showed true friendship and dedication through your assignment in the Yu-Gi-Oh world." Zeus smiled proudly like Atticus was like another son to him.

"Wait, how did you--?" Atticus was about to ask.

"Who do you think gave Drell the assignment?" Princess Celestia smirked playfully.

Atticus smiled back sheepishly. 

"That's Celestia for ya." Zeus chuckled as he knew how the alicorn could be sometimes.

"Anyway, the lessons that you've learned in not just your hometown, but everywhere you've had an adventure has taught you well." Princess Celestia said to Atticus.

"Yes, you have truly proven that you are ready." Zeus added.

"Oh, I'm ready, you bet I'm ready!" Atticus beamed before looking curious. "Just asking, but what exactly am I ready for?"

As the three of them walked down a hall, many images of what Atticus had been through with everyone he knew. Atticus smiled as he watched the images with the Alicorn princess and King of Greek Gods as this was a crowning achievement for him.

"You've come such a long, long way and we've watched you since that very first day.~" Zeus sang.

"To see how you might grow, To see what you might do~" Celestia sang which made Atticus smile to them.

"To see what you've been through and all the ways you've made us proud of you~" Celestia and Zeus sang.

"It's time now for a new change to come, You've grown up and your new life has begun~" Zeus sang as Atticus came to a memory of him sharing a hug with Cherry.

"To go where you will go to see what you will see to find out what's you'll see, For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~" Celestia and Zeus sang as they soon glowed once more.

Atticus flinched from the glowing at first as this was going to be something big and important for him and where something from his chest and heart came out as magic and was now going all around him as he was now floating in the air. Atticus's eyes widened as he was going through various changes in his body. Zeus and Celestia smiled as they knew this was going to be great for Atticus's future and for his future family.

A magical sphere soon appeared back in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, floating down to the ground. Everyone flinched from this as Atticus soon came back down and he seemed very different, though in a good way. The others had to wonder what happened to him.

"Why, Atticus, you've become a god!" Drell smiled proudly.

"I didn't think that was possible." Cherry mumbled.

"That's because he is a god." Zeus smiled as he and Celestia appeared.

"Zeus and Princess Celestia!" Cherry's eyes went wide before she fell to the ground.

Drell quietly snickered to that before he bowed once to the two.

Atticus smiled sheepishly. "I'm a god..."

Zeus and Celestia soon came over to him, telling him the displays he's shown as a god before actually becoming a god. Mo soon rushed to hug Atticus before anything else since he disappeared suddenly and where the Greek god and Alicorn Princess understood. 

"Sorry, I had to." Mo said to Zeus and Celestia.

"That's quite all right, you two really are a match made in Heaven." Celestia smiled admirably.

Mo soon stepped back so Celestia and Zeus could continue what they were about to do. "Proceed." she told them before giving a low curtsy.

Zeus and Celestia nodded back and they began to transform Atticus. Everyone soon covered their eyes from the light.

"Atticus...?" Patch winced. "Is that you?"

Atticus bowed his head after the glow and soon stood tall and proud.

"Whoa!" Everyone smiled.

"I've... I've never witnessed anything like this..." Patch said as came beside Atticus.

"Neither have I." Yugi added.

"Hey, Atticus, you never told me you had any tattoos." Cherry came beside her best friend's side to see a lightning bolt and a sun symbol on his shoulders to symbolize his new status.

"I never noticed those before." Atticus said honestly.

"Well, they're awesome!" Cherry sounded very happy for Atticus and even hugged him. 

"Atticus is now officially immortal and a god." Zeus told the others.

"Now, all we need to do is hold a ceremony to let everypony know." Celestia said.

"God Party!" Patch cheered in a way that could rival Pinkie Pie.

Soon enough, everyone they knew were now in Canterlot in the same place that Twilight had her coronation.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," Drell smiled to the guests. "My most faithful student, Atticus Fudo, has done many extraordinary things since he's discovered his destiny, he even helped me defeat some old foes of mine and has had many wonderful adventures in your home Equestria, but today, Atticus Fudo did something extraordinary: He created new magic and helped out in a Yu-Gi-Oh duel which was an adventure he desired on his own, proving without a doubt that he is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest prince and the newest god in Olympus if he wishes."

Patrick held Emily as she sniffled and began to cry proudly for her son. All the girls that were friends of Atticus and the group were all very excited for this. Jessica was just as emotional as her mother as she hugged both of her parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we present for the very first time: Prince Atticus Fudo." Drell announced as the doors opened up.

Some people with banners came walking in before Atticus dressed as a god. Atticus smiled to the others as he walked down the aisle as he was being praised through and through. Once he got in front of Drell, he kneeled and a crown was soon placed on his head. Drell smiled while wiping a tear away from his eye.

Atticus then stood back up to Drell and gave him a tight bear hug. Drell winced, but smiled weakly after Atticus let go and soon faced the crowd. He soon waved to them. Drell, Celestia, Luna, and Zeus then took Atticus over to a balcony where many ponies were looking up to him and celebrating for him like when Twilight became an Alicorn princess and where he was waving to the crowd. The crowd gave thunderous cheers for Atticus as they hailed him for his accomplishments and even gave him presents.

"Go and address your subjects." Drell said.

"Gosh..." Atticus smiled as he cleared his throat while waving to the ponies. "About a lifetime ago, my teacher and mentor Drell has made it set that I be adopted by Cinderella and her father with my dear best friend and almost like a sister to me, Cherry Butler. He has sent us on various adventures and quests to fulfill a prophecy, much like Sonic, Sonia, and Manic the Hedgehogs, the triplets born to Queen Aleena from Mobius, but I've had much excitement and many experiences throughout the years." he then began, making up a speech as he went along before he looked over to his friends with a proud smile who all smiled back at him.

Cherry even looked extraordinarily proud of Atticus.

"On a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you," Atticus smiled back to Cherry before looking back at the others below him. "Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself to be the luckiest guy in the world... Thank you, friends... Thank you, everybody!"

Everyone soon cheered for him.

"Atticus, I'm so proud of you." Cherry came over to her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Atticus asked.

"No, it's liquid pride," Cherry covered up. "Totally different."

Atticus soon laughed and hugged Cherry. Cherry sincerely smiled and actually hugged him back.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"Best coronation day ever." Cherry told Atticus. 

"Cherry, it's not Halloween or your birthday." Atticus noticed.

"Can't I be happy for my best friend?" Cherry replied.

"Fair point." Atticus smiled.

Cherry sincerely smiled back as they looked out to the cheering crowd. This was definitely a happy day for all.

The End


End file.
